Crónicas
by C0ldheart
Summary: ¿Cómo confrontará Rose la arrogancia estereotipada de la sabandija de Malfoy en su último año en Hogwarts? Por mucho que quiera, no puede pasar desadvertida esa altanera y arrogante sonrisa que a la vez se le antoja tan atractiva y elegante. Por no decir que las ofensas del rubio han ido ganando fuerza cada año. "Mira, si es Weasley por una vez donde pertenece... en el suelo."
1. Uno

**Crónicas**

**Uno**

"Mira, si es la nada-guapa de Rose Weasley."

Sorprendida, levanté la cabeza de mi libro (muy fascinante, por cierto). Podía sentir como la expresión de mi cara se transformaba en el instante en el que reconocí la voz del snob con el que, por desgracia, tendría que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo este año, aunque yo no lo supiera aún. Resoplé, y analicé con mi eléctrica mirada al ende que se encontraba despreocupadamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La forma en la que sus brazos se cruzaban, la forma en la que se apoyaba, la forma en la que algunos mechones de platino caían por su frente, todo indicaba la arrogancia estereotipada de un chico consciente de lo bueno que está. Y objetivamente hablando, era verdad. De lo que no era consciente es de su horrible personalidad. Para demostrar este punto, rodé los ojos y lo miré con repugnancia.

"Vete a la mierda, Malfoy."

Sonrió amargamente (seguro que dominó esa sonrisa desde el momento en el que salió del vientre de su madre y miró a su padre) y avanzó unos pasos. Seguro que ha venido aquí en busca de la atención que no se merece, así que me niego ni siquiera a mirarlo y centraré mis pensamientos en mi libro. El problema, como veréis, es que el pequeño espacio del compartimento del tren se ha impregnado rápidamente de su atractiva colonia. Y las colonias atractivas, de seductores expertos, son difíciles de bloquear, incluso si están acompañadas de gilipollas tan repugnantes.

Conociéndolo, probablemente, la elaborará él mismo, añadiendo algunos elementos de seducción aquí y allá.

No me sorprendería para nada.

Trato, de verdad que trato de ignorarlo durante cinco minutos completos, pero el olor persistente no desaparece. Cuando vuelvo a despegar los ojos de mi libro me doy cuenta de que se ha sentado enfrente de mí. Una arruga en su entrecejo estropea sus rasgos de Dios griego y es obvio que se muere por soltar otro de sus insultos.

Tres hurras por mí.

"Sabes, Weasley…" comentó con desgana. "Cuanto más mayor te haces, más se evidencian tus genes. Me das algo de pena… a ver, has heredado todas las malas cualidades de tus padres. Te las resumiría, pero estoy seguro de que la falta de chicos merodeándote lo dice todo ¿verdad?"

Hay momentos en los que tengo que controlarme con todas mis fuerzas para no acercarme a él y arrancarle esa bonita cara para hacérsela pedazos. Por un momento, permito deleitarme con fantasías encantadoras (incluyen a Malfoy, un cuchillo y ojos rodando por el suelo). Pero me corrijo a tiempo, suspiro e intento poner la voz más aburrida mientras formulo alguna frase retorcida, pero ingeniosa, que devolverle. Con suerte conseguiré callarle la boca, con suerte.

"Sabes, Malfoy, no es que tus insultos me afecten para nada. Eres inhumana y enfermizamente pálido, tienes una cara demasiado puntiaguda y no concuerda con tu cuerpo ni con el resto del mundo, eres vanidoso. Cada vez que te miro me recuerdas a un colchón barato…" De repente, dejo de hablar cuando una idea se me cruza por la cabeza. "¿A qué has venido? ¡Este es el compartimento de los prefectos!"

"Vaya, tus observaciones me sorprenden." Señala sarcásticamente.

Cierro el libro de golpe, causando un sonido sordo, y un destello en su pecho llama mi atención. Mis ojos se abren como platos al ver una placa en la izquierda de su corbata verde.

Oh, no.

Tiene que ser una broma.

Miro hacia abajo, hacia mi propia placa colocada en mi corbata azul y entonces mi mirada se encuentra con sus fríos ojos grises. "¡Ni de coña! No puede ser que te hayan dado esa placa… ¡la has robado!"

Rió burlonamente. "Tienes razón, Weasley, seguro que la he robado. Porque claro, ¿por qué le iban a dar la posición de prefecto al chico más rico, inteligente, y además el más fuerte del colegio? Por Merlin, ¡qué absurdo sería eso!"

Una vez más, me encontraba en el mundo de yupi fantaseando sobre cómo asesinar a Malfoy lenta y dolorosamente.

Si las fantasías pudieran hacerse realidad…

Por desgracia, nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas.

Le dediqué una mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquiera. Pero era Scorpius Malfoy, y como esperaba, ni se inmutó. De hecho, colocando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, se acomodó en su asiento y subió las piernas sobre la mesa que nos separaba.

Por Merlín, debía de ser la persona más insoportable que ha conocido jamás. Al igual que algunas personas estaban hechas las unas para las otras, para amarse eternamente bla bla bla. Scorpius Malfoy había nacido para hacerle la vida miserable.

Casi me pongo a gritar de desesperación al ver aparecer esa sonrisa torcida tan característica suya. Pero me recuerdo a mi misma que solo está haciendo esto porque le gusta irritarme. No le daré la satisfacción. Cuento hasta tres y entonces, lo más calmada que puedo, digo "Por muy a gusto que me encuentre aquí contigo, tengo que irme. Prefiero no pasar demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación que… bueno, alguien como tú. Podrías pegarme alguna enfermedad, infectarme con tus gérmenes…"

Recojo con rapidez mi libro y mi capa de Hogwarts, mientras susurro un hechizo para cerrar la maleta. Trato de no susurrar otro hechizo, esta vez algo más peligroso, para el rubio que tanto me irrita. Me encamino hacia la puerta del compartimento, la idea de encontrarme con Albus y Lily me anima, pero escucho su voz odiosa de nuevo.

"Muy ingeniosa, Weasley. Es una verdadera lástima que parezcas un experimento fallido surgido de la mezcla entre castores, hipogrifos y babosas."

Continué mi camino apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Afortunadamente, encontré a Albus a un par de compartimentos de distancia. Lily y Hugo estarían en otra parte, probablemente celebrando la sustitución de sus prefectos. Cuando abro la puerta, unos cinco pares de ojos me miran cuestionables. Unos pertenecen a Albus, otros a mi primo Louis Weasley, y el resto a una parte de su club de fans.

Merece ser mencionada la obsesión que algunas chicas llegan a tener por ciertos muchachos:

A) Albus Severus Potter

B) Louis Weasley (gracias a su herencia Veela)

C) -inserte sonido de nauseas aquí- Scorpius Malfoy

¿Por qué él? No lo sé. Siempre será un misterio para mí. Es una de esas cosas de las que nunca estás segura, ya sabéis, así como no se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo surgió nuestro planeta, ni el universo, nunca sabré que es lo que ven en un sucio albino como Malfoy.

No digo más.

"Voy a saltar de la maldita Torre de Astronomía." Es lo primero que solté al entrar en el compartimento, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas asesinas que me echaban aquellas niñas bonitas cuando me hice de un asiento entre Albus y Louis.

Albus me sonrió con simpatía. "¿Qué pasa, Rosie?"

Louis pasó un brazo sobre mi "Espero que no sea demasiado malo."

Bueno, voy a dejar una cosa en claro. El lazo que nos une a mis dos mejores amigos y a mi es puramente platónico. Son mi familia. Pero si no me encontrara con este tipo de humor habría sonreído con suficiencia, al ver la cara de aquellas chicas, que parecían querer comerme. A pesar de que seguro contengo muchas calorías.

"Adiós vida" Exclamé dramáticamente "¡Se acabó! ¡Está más que acabada!"

"Cuéntanos, Rosie."

Respiré hondo y coloqué las dos manos en sus piernas. "Scorpius Malfoy ES PREFECTO."

Louis y Albus parecían congelados mientras me miraban con horror.

(No es necesario añadir que las tres chicas, boquiabiertas, habían entrado en un estado de semi-coma, con la idea de poder compartir una sala común con Malfoy)

"Pero…" Albus gruñó "Mafoy es idiota ¿por qué iban a hacerlo prefecto?"

Louis, siempre hablando con razón, respondió. "Bueno, tiene sentido si lo piensas, tiene las segundas mejores notas de todo el colegio."

"Sí… ya me lo ha dicho él antes" Escupí amargamente.

"¿Te ha dicho algo malo?" Preguntaron sincronizadamente.

Me encojo de hombros en un intento de quitarle importancia. "Lo de siempre… ¡espera! Voy a citar 'eres un experimento fallido surgido de la mezcla entre castores, hipogrifos y babosas'."

Las tres chicas rieron.

(Apuesto a que comparten la misma mente, porque individualmente no tendrían neuronas suficientes como para funcionar decentemente.)

Mis primos casi saltan de sus asientos.

"Hijo de puta." Susurró uno.

"¡Lo mato!" Gritó el otro.

"Es insoportable." El primero habló de nuevo.

"Y un cabrón mentiroso" Añadió el segundo.

"De verdad, Rose, no eres fea"

"Eres muy guapa en realidad"

Un ligero rubor se extendió por mis mejillas, mientras jugaba con mis dos manos esperando a que acabaran de solar la retahíla. Estaba acostumbrada a esta situación, es como un patrón que siempre se repite. Primero llego quejándome de Malfoy. Entonces, Albus y Louis, furiosos, comienzan a insultarlo y a maldecirlo, incluso planean su muerte. Después de eso me convencen de mi apariencia, porque a Malfoy parece divertirle tratarme como a un trapo en ese sentido (y en todos). Nunca falla, siempre es igual. Durante estos minutos me siento en silencio hasta que al final:

"No pasa nada, de verdad" Dije en voz baja. "Me importan bien poco sus insultos. Pero me gustaría no tener que cruzarme con su estúpida cara todos los días."

Albus asintió pesadamente. "Te entiendo perfectamente. Claro que estás acostumbrada a una decadente sala común, pero-"

La mirada que tanto Louis como yo le dedicamos lo cayó rotundamente.

Albus nunca ha superado el hecho de que sus mejores amigos fueran clasificados en otras casas. Como era de esperar, el sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor, y sorprendentemente, no hizo lo mismo conmigo. Debo admitir que me sentí muy mal por el al principio, porque, seamos sinceros, toda mi familia había sido Gryffindor. Pero cuando Louis se sentó en aquella silla vieja y el sombrero gritó 'Ravenclaw' el peso sobre mis hombros desapareció y casi asfixio a Louis de tanto abrazarlo. Me acuerdo vagamente de él con la cara roja y tartamudeando, lo que es bastante irónico si lo piensas ahora. Louis nunca se sonroja ni tartamudea con ninguna chica.

Después de esto viene la siguiente fase, la siguiente etapa en la que Albus y Louis están seguros de que estoy bien, y por lo tanto cambian su atención hacia los tres floreros sentados en el asiento de enfrente.

Resoplo.

Al menos, la semana que viene no me dejarán de lado.


	2. Dos

**Crónicas**

**DOS**

"¡No pienso utilizar esa contraseña, Weasley!"

"¿Qué prefieres, entonces? ¿'Salve Scorpius Malfoy'?"

"Tiene su gracia, sí…"

"¿Puedes ser más megalómano y egocéntrico?"

"Está bien, vaca refunfuñona, escúchame. Si sigues desquiciándome te pondré un saco en la cabeza y te enseñaré exactamente hasta qué punto puedo ser un megaló-"

"Eres asqueroso."

"-mano. Y sería lo mejor. Porque no encuentro otra manera de poder m-"

Por si os lo estabais preguntando, estoy en la entrada de la sala común de los prefectos. Está protegida por un cuadro con dos señoras tomando el té tranquilamente, lo que podría explicar la gran paciencia que están teniendo con nosotros. Nos pidieron la contraseña hace media hora.

No estoy exagerando.

Afortunadamente, yo y mi brillante mente hemos encontrado una solución bastante pacífica para esta pequeña disputa. Después de treinta minutos de burlarme de sus penosos intentos de contraseñas ('Slytherin reyes del sexo','El príncipe de Slytherin','El mejor sexo a tu servicio','Scorpius Malfoy es mucho mejor que tú' por nombrar algunos), aunque admito que yo tampoco he aportado mucho hasta ahora ('Hogwarts: Una Historia', 'Muerte a Malfoy' entre otros), y habiéndome traumatizado de por vida con sus insinuaciones sexuales he decidido ponerle fin a la molesta disputa.

Sí, acabo de cerrarle la boca al rubio arrogante de mi izquierda.

Y ahora sus ojos se han convertido en puñales asesinos. Por supuesto, esto no me molesta lo más mino y sonrío dulcemente a las dos mujeres del retrato.

"Creo que ya hemos decidido una contraseña, ¿Qué les parece 'Chupa Chups, Unicornios y Arcoiris'?"

Malfoy miraba a las dos mujeres con los ojos desorbitados, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

¿Pero a quién le importa?

"Sin duda… es la mejor decisión que habéis tomado hoy" Dijo, encantada, una de las mujeres. Repetí las tres palabras una vez más y ambas se movieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abrió.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios cuando vi la expresión tallada en el rostro de Malfoy. Es como si acabara de morder un limón. Después de susurrar cosas que no logré entender, me siguió hacia el interior.

¡Por Merlín!

El primer paso que doy dentro de la sala y ya tengo la mandíbula pegada al suelo. No sé qué estaría esperando, pero seguro que esto no era. Es casi tan grande como la sala común de Ravenclaw, muy espaciosa y amplia, con estanterías y sillones por todos lados. Tiene forma rectangular: por un lado decorada con tonos plateados y verdes, mientras que otro es azul y bronce. A ambos lados hay unas escaleras que probablemente conduzcan a nuestras habitaciones individuales. Supongo que las decoraciones dependerán de la casa a la que pertenezcas. La combinación del verde y el azul no me gusta, no parecen congeniar. Pero la luz que irradia la chimenea y el tono cálido que se propaga por toda la habitación parece mágico y me olvido de los colores. Miro a Malfoy sin darme cuenta, esperando que él también se haya percatado del cálido ambiente.

"Quedarte mirando es de mala educación, Weasley, aunque puedo entender tu estado de éxtasis teniendo en cuenta tus raíces."

El hechizo se ha esfumado.

Recordadme que le corte la lengua la próxima vez que me irrite con su condescendiente tonito de voz.

"Primero, no tienes derecho a hablarme así, y segundo, no todos sufrimos delirios de grandeza ni somos dueño de un castillo que se asemeja más a un laberinto" Me giré bruscamente y comencé a caminar hacia mis escaleras.

Antes de poder subir el primer peldaño algo se enredó en mi muñeca. Furiosa me giré y una fracción de segundo más tarde me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque ahora estoy mirándome en esos ojos grises, fríos, que brillan con malicia y desprecio. Cuando me doy cuenta de que son los largos y pálidos dedos de Malfoy los que rodean mi piel, entrecierro los ojos y lo miro con aire amenazador.

"Suéltame. Ahora. Mismo."

Algo entre una mueca, un ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa se forma en su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hace? No tengo ni idea. Pero no tiene limitación de expresiones faciales, y además son muy creativas. Que asco.

La figura de Malfoy está comenzando a acercarse y todavía no me ha soltado la muñeca. Me está sacando de quicio. Lo que más me molesta, es que su colonia invade mis sentidos de nuevo. ¿Es que se baña en ese líquido?

"Para que te quede claro, estúpido insecto, te vas a arrepentir de lo del truquito de la contraseña. ¿Te has enterado?"

Esto debería aterrarme, pero no me da miedo.

Para nada.

Así que lo miro desinteresada y respondo con voz cansina "¿Ahora es cuando me asusto y salgo corriendo despavorida?"

"Me limito a exponer los hechos."

Y con eso me suelta de tal manera que hace que tropiece hacia delante.

"Eres odioso, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías?" Le dije con rencor, cuando recuperé la postura, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta.

Sin molestarse en mirarme le escuché susurrar: "El sentimiento es mutuo, Weasley, el sentimiento es mutuo."

Y desapareció por su escalera.

"Maldito bastardo" Fueron las palabras exactas con las que saludé a Louis.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó sorprendido mientras me senté a su lado. "¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú, quién si no…" Murmuré sarcásticamente, y coloqué comida en mi plato.

Louis lo pilló rápidamente, siendo el Ravenclaw perspicaz e inteligente que conozco. "¿Qué ha hecho Malfoy esta vez?"

Pinché un trozo de carne con el tenedor imaginando que era la mano pálida de Malfoy.

Un placer extraño se apoderó de mi cuando me llevé el trozo de comida a la boca. Tal vez tengo tendencias caníbales, pero eso es algo que comprobaré en otro momento.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"Que estaba siendo él mismo."

"¡Exacto! Din din din, diez puntos para Louis Weasley."

"No pagues conmigo tu mal humor, cariño" Respondió, dándome ligeros golpes en la espalda. "Y deja de fruncir el ceño. No querrás estar como una uva pasa a las treinta años ¿verdad?"

Sonreí. Un poco. "Suenas como una combinación entre amigo gay, madre y abuela."

"Vaya, eso es nuevo. Las chicas no suelen tacharme de homosexual."

"Bueno, tú, gay, no serías tan malo, teniendo en cuenta los resultados del año pasado. Conseguirías a todas las chicas del colegio que no pertenecieran a tu familia antes de que termine el mes."

Intente hablar lo más inteligible posible.

Y por lo que se ve, mi plan fracasó.

"Rose" Había puesto su voz más masculina. "Te he oído. Que sepas que no tengo ninguna cita esta noche. Ya puedes empezar a pensar en una disculpa. Estaba pensando en algo así como-"

"No voy a romper con tu novia por ti, Louis."

Sus hombros se hundieron expresando decepción. No puedo creer que tenga a este cochino como mejor amigo, y no he hablado de Albus todavía. Louis al menos tiene la decencia de parecer un joven educado. Sujeta tu abrigo, te besa la mano, compra rosas y todas esas tonterías. Albus, sin embargo, ni se molesta.

"Dime otra vez por qué eres mi mejor amiga." Resopló.

"Porque aguanto todas tus tonterías." Sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó ligeramente. "O porque tu padre me mataría si no fuera amable contigo."

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo, me reí.

"¿Señorita Weasley?"

Incliné la cabeza para ver quién era el intruso que sintió la necesidad de interrumpir este hermoso momento familiar.

Oh.

Mierda.

"Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall."

Muy bien, Rose, lo estás haciendo genial. ¿Conocéis a McGonagall, nuestra directora? Creo que la mirada que le he dedicado me dará muchos puntos en cuando a la confianza se refiere. Que se note la ironía.

"Buenas noches" La profesora McGonagall, en toda su gloria, asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. "Sugiero que arregle como buenamente pueda su apariencia, un tanto caótica, porque tiene una reunión de prefectos en diez minutos."

Con un movimiento de su capa, da media vuelta y avanza hacia la salida. A mi lado escuché una risa ahogada.

"Bueno, me voy, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer en los próximos diez minutos" comencé a bromear con Louis "que quedarme charlando contigo. Como ver caer el polvo en mi escritorio."

Su risa acompañó la mía hasta que llegué a la salida del Gran Salón. Finalmente, le oigo gritar "¡Nos vemos luego!"

Como siempre, llego cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Mi pelo despeinado ya está arreglado y mi vestimenta sigue completamente igual. Mientras espero a que la directora aparezca, enderezo la espalda, sentándome recta y junto mis manos en mis piernas. Una postura recta no será suficiente para ganarme la simpatía de la directora, pero lo intentaré.

Un chasquido de tacones me da la señal. Por suerte, al llegar me concede una de sus raras sonrisas y, con un movimiento de su varita, abre la puerta de la oficina. Me hace un gesto para que pase primero.

"Gracias, profesora." Le sonreí amablemente y entré en la sala.

McGonagall se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Con cautela, muy despacio, pues no quería causar mala impresión en mi primer día como prefecta, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones. La oficina no era grande, ni bonita, pero había varias pinturas colgadas en la pared que le daban un mejor aspecto, y en general no estaba demasiado mal.

Debéis saber que la profesora McGonagall jamás muestra ningún sentimiento, un día me asombró notar… esperad, esto me recuerda a Malfoy, ¿Dónde diablos está? No es que me importe su ausencia, es decir, ¿quién recuerda la falta de una voz cansina y con aire superior que causa el mismo efecto que unas uñas arañando una pizarra?

"¿Sabe dónde está el Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley?"

No, profesora, pero deseemos todos juntos que haya saltado de la Torre de Astronomía.

"No, profesora" Contesté, más alto de lo debido, gajes del nerviosismo "No tengo ni idea."

Entonces la cara pulida e impecable de Malfoy aparece asomando por la puerta.

Y entonces, también, mi estómago se revuelve. La comida está haciendo su recorrido hacia arriba.

"Ah, Señor Malfoy, entre." Los ojos de McGonagall lo miraban con desaprobación "que bien que ya esté aquí. Cinco minutos más tarde, pero ya está aquí."

Se sentó en el sillón de mi derecha y le dedicó a la directora la mirada de disculpa más fingida que he visto en mi vida. "Lo siento, disculpe mi tardanza, profesora. Me encontré con el profesor Longbottom en el pasillo. Teníamos que hablar de algo pendiente."

¿Malfoy?

¿Y Longbottom?

Sí. No lo creo.

Malfoy odiaba al profesor Longbottom. Y viceversa. No estoy muy segura de si a Neville le agrada Malfoy, pero estoy segura en mi suposición… porque… ¿quién no odia a Malfoy?

Tuve que enfocar mis ojos en un punto fijo de la pared para abstenerme de ponerlos en blanco.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo McGonagall. Se lo ha tragado. "No los he llamado por una razón especial. Simplemente tenemos que repasar rápidamente las normas de los preceptos. Supongo que ambos son conscientes de sus privilegios y deberes, pero quería asegurarme de que no hubiera ninguna duda."

Malfoy apoyó las manos en el escritorio. Por un instante, recuerdo el contacto entre sus delgados dedos y mi muñeca…

… y tiemblo por pura repulsión.

"Por supuesto, profesora." Sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño para después asentir cortésmente a McGonagall, instándola a continuar.

"Tienen el deber de supervisar tanto a los alumnos más jóvenes como a los de su propio año. Recomiendo no dejar que sus sentimientos de amistad se interpongan cuando algunos de vuestros amigos causen algún problema. Se supone que tenéis que ayudar a ciertos profesores a mantener la disciplina y el orden, por lo que también pueden castigar a los alumnos. También tienen el deber de hacer rondas después del toque de queda, para comprobar que todo está en orden. Los alumnos deben estar en la cama." Hizo una pausa "Su privilegio principal es, por supuesto, que tienen su propio dormitorio individual."

Juro que pude notar la alegría en los ojos de Malfoy con esta última afirmación.

"Si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden acercarse a mí. ¿Todo claro?"

"Sí, profesora" Contesté.

"Sí, profesora" Dijo Malfoy.

Al mismo tiempo.

Giramos la cabeza, ambos con el ceño fruncido y no nos miramos ni por una fracción de segundo, cuando ya habíamos apartado la cara.

"Entonces pueden retirarse."

"Buenas noches, profesora." Me despedí cortésmente.

"Buenas noches, profesora." Malfoy, aparentemente, se despidió cortésmente.

Al mismo tiempo.

Ambos nos congelamos y nos miramos el uno al otro de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño. Me molestó. Se burló. Gruñí.

Entonces, nos damos cuenta de que McGonagall sigue delante de nosotros y nos alejamos lo más rápido que podemos.

Así que la reunión finalizó para mí dejándome como recuerdo un pinchazo de molestia en el estómago. Los intentos de Louis por tranquilizarme previamente en el Gran Salón habían sido en vano, visto lo visto. Ya me imaginaba teniendo un ataque al corazón a los diecinueve años o así.


	3. Tres

**Crónicas**

T_R_**E**S

No puedo creerlo.

En serio, no me lo creo.

Ahora mismo, estoy de pie frente al húmedo espejo del pequeño baño compartido, observando y analizando cada parte de mi pecoso cuerpo, a mis diecisiete años. No soy vanidosa, y tampoco he desarrollado un caso de narcisismo (para una definición exacta de 'narcisismo' busque 'Scorpius Malfoy' en el diccionario), pero me he congelado aquí durante los últimos quince minutos, ¿Por qué razón? Por la misma que me ha perseguido todos los días, desde que entré en Hogwarts.

Tenéis tres intentos para adivinarlo.

(Ni os hacen falta.)

El caso es que no importa lo mucho que intente que no me afecten los insultos del asqueroso de Malfoy, cada año son peores. Lo que significa que este año, por ser el último, serán los más horribles de todos. Nunca he sido una chica insegura, pero estas dos semanas que llevo en Hogwarts, Malfoy ha sentido una particular adicción por burlarse de mi, una burla para cada día, de verdad, parece su pasatiempo favorito. Y más o menos ocurrieron así:

Domingo: "Escucha, Weasley, puede que tus notas sean mejores que las mías, pero eres crónicamente fea, y yo puedo empezar a estudiar mañana ¿verdad?"

Lunes: "Por Merlín, Weasley, eres la chica con menos atractivo que he visto. Toma una cuerda, ve a ahorcarte con ella, será un alivio."

Martes: "El otro día estuve pensando en tu cuerpo y tu cara repulsiva, Weasley, y he llegado a la conclusión de que tu creador, una vez que te dio el don de mandar a la gente aquí y allá, estaba tan cansado que no le hizo caso a todo lo demás."

Miércoles: "… y volviendo a la teoría de ayer, Weasley. Sí, cuanto más lo pienso, más razón me atribuyo. Es que tu cara es tan amorfa que ya ni siquiera hace gracia. No es que haya tenido gracia alguna vez, pero da igual."

Jueves: "Sabes, si no fueras tan insignificante, por no mencionar una criatura asquerosamente patética, puede que reuniera la fuerza suficiente para escuchar tus ideas de mierda. Por desgracia sí que eres insignificante y asquerosamente patética, y por definición, tus ideas no son dignas de ser escuchadas."

Y más.

Y más.

Y más.

Independientemente de todo lo anterior, todavía me mantengo en pie, aquí, en frente del espejo (al que he tenido que silenciar con un hechizo, porque es masculino, y no podía dejar de hablar sobre mis pechos, porque eso es lo que hacen los hombres.) criticando cada centímetro de mí, y de mi vida.

Mi pelo se ve a 150 metros, en completa oscuridad, lo que siempre será utilizado como insulto. Sí, tengo los mismos rizos que mi madre, y sí, el mismo color que mi padre. Estos últimos años he conseguido que las ondas sean un poco más bonitas, y aún así sigue siendo voluminoso. Lily siempre me dijo que no debía quejarme de mi pelo, es único.

Pero de todos modos.

Mi cara es algo que no se puede analizar en solo unos minutos. No, no la tengo amorfa (Ni siquiera entiendo de dónde diablos ha sacado Malfoy esa idea). Mis ojos tienen un color azul marino eléctrico, típico de los Weasleys, pero no son especialmente grandes ni expresivos. Mi nariz respingona, se levanta ligeramente en la punta, pero tiene un puente recto y no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. En cuanto a la boca, tengo que admitir que estoy muy a gusto con mis carnosos y rosados labios. Mi cara ha ido evolucionando a lo largo de los años, incluso ahora podría considerarse que es bonita, si tan solo desaparecieran estas pecas…

Las pecas son un fenómeno natural bastante molesto, repartidas por toda mi piel de porcelana. Podría ser mucho peor, pero aún así me quejo. Me molesta. Al igual que me molesta que mis piernas sean largas y bien formadas, pero mis pies sean demasiado grandes en proporción con ellas. Y también que mi vientre siempre sobresalga un poco, aunque nunca fui rellenita. O como-

¿Es una puerta lo que acabo de escuchar?

Oh, Merlín.

"¿_Weasley_?"

Esa voz.

Ese reflejo en el húmedo espejo.

TOALLA. TOALLA. TOALLA.

Muy bien. Respira. Estoy cubierta. Parcialmente.

Daría lo que sea, incluso mi placa de prefecta, para que la tierra se partiera en dos y me tragara en este mismo instante.

Con un rubor desde las raíces de mi pelo hasta la punta de mis dedos de los pies, me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con el demonio con forma humana: Malfoy sonriendo abiertamente, vestido solo con sus pantalones de pijama, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con esa postura a la que ya estaréis tan acostumbrados, con aire de superioridad y arrogancia, una arrogancia que me hace temblar de odio. Es terriblemente injusto lo perfecto que es su pelo, incluso aunque tenga una expresión soñolienta, se las arregla para _parecer_ mejor que tú.

_Parecer_, que no es lo mismo que _ser_.

Me estoy imaginando en el cuerpo de otra chica, si fuera otra chica probablemente habría dejado caer la toalla por pura estupefacción al contemplar el torso desnudo de Malfoy. Pero, por suerte, soy Rose Weasley, y sin el menor temblor en mi voz, escupí cada palabra "¡Te juro, Malfoy, que si no te largas en este mismo momento voy a hacer que desaparezcas, y te enviaré al mundo muggle!"

Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió.

El chico no se movió un centímetro. Solo siguió observándome con esa mirada calculadora en su rostro, y con esa estúpida sonrisa.

Y -aquí viene la parte divertida- en vez de hacer que desaparezca enviándolo al mundo muggle, le devolví la mirada, negándome a bajar más los ojos por su esbelto cuerpo, pero mirando a los suyos. Empecé a sentirme terriblemente tímida bajo su mirada, y apreté más la toalla a mi alrededor.

"No veo tu varita." Comentó, tranquilo, levantando una ceja y rompiendo el contacto visual. Descaradamente, me miraba de arriba a abajo.

"Y yo tampoco veo la tuya." Le respondí con el mismo tono de voz, con mi mirada dirigida explícitamente a _ese_ lugar, para subrayar mis insinuaciones.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desprecio. "Lo que tiene sentido, porque mi varita no reacciona ante chicas como tú."

"Muy original, Malfoy." Rodé los ojos. "Si eso es verdad ¿por qué no dejas de comerme con los ojos?"

El asqueroso demonio albino palideció, si eso era posible, de puro pavor. "¿_Yo_? ¿Comerte con la mirada a _ti_? Por favor, salte del baño para que al menos pueda vomitar."

"Vete a la mierda, Malfoy." Exclamé, harta de la situación. Y vestida únicamente con una toalla, por si eso ayuda.

Levantó los ojos hacia el techo y sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, lo que tu digas. Tampoco es que te pueda soportar por mucho más tiempo."

Tsk.

¿A quién se le ocurrió lo del baño compartido de los prefectos?

* * *

"¿Alguien puede hablarme sobre el reciente hechizo descubierto, _Sectumsempra_?"

El profesor Goldstein -de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- estaba de pie frente a la clase, con las dos manos sobre la mesa, y nos miraba con curiosidad. Pude haberlo imaginado, pero su mirada se detuvo un poco más sobre mi y Albus, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Lo hace muy a menudo, comienza a preocuparme. Está bien, nuestros padres salvaron el Mundo Mágico ¿podemos pasar a otra cosa?

En realidad me gusta este hombre, es muy agradable, siempre está como wow, Rose, tus habilidades mágicas son realmente impresionantes, así que levanto la mano. Albus, a mi lado, no ha heredado el interés de su padre en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y está en las nubes, seguramente.

"Sí, señor Malfoy."

Espera, ¿qué?

"El hechizo se considera magia negra. Fue invención de uno de los profesores de este colegio, un ex profesor de pociones: Severus Snape. 'Sectum' significa 'cortar' y 'sempra' significa 'siempre', que resume bastante bien los efectos del hechizo."

Los ojos del profesor Goldstein se iluminaron. "Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Cinco puntos para Slytherin."

Me doy la vuelta para observar al chico que ha robado descaradamente mi gloria. Como era de esperar, me dedica una sonrisa pedante.

Accidentalmente, escucho a una chica a mi izquierda "Oh, Scorpius es taaaaan inteligente. ¿Cómo sabe esas cosas?"

"Bueno, es algo difícil no saberlo." Susurro, incapaz de guardarme lo que se. "Mi tío Harry casi mata a su padre con ese hechizo."

¡Madre mía, me está asesinando con la mirada!

Necesito dejar de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.

"¡Señorita Weasley, eso ha estado fuera de lugar!" Y aquí viene la reprimenda del profesor Goldstein.

Me hundí en mi asiento, no sabía que estaba hablando tan alto.

"Lo siento, profesor."

"No, no lo sientes."

Sobresaltada, me giré para encarar a Malfoy, su mirada penetrante con un toque amenazador me intimidó. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Cómo que no lo siento?"

"No lo sientes, Weasley, así que deja de fingir. Apuesto a que estabas deseando difundir esa información ¿verdad?" Hablaba entre dientes, tan tranquilo, que me inquietaba.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Se me escapó!"

"Claro, Weasley. Fue tu familia quien lanzó la maldición."

El profesor Goldstein intentó interferir "¡Jóvenes!"

Fue en vano.

Mi voz fue aumentando en decibelios. "Eso no es así, ya que fue tu padre el que iba a atacar a Harry con una maldición imperdonable solo porque-"

El aula comenzó cuchichear.

"Y una mierda, Weasley. Tu tío no tenía derecho a molestar a mi padre-" La voz de Malfoy también se hacía más fuerte.

"¿Molestar? ¿Molestar? Tu padre estaba llorando como una cría de cinco años y Potter solo entró en el baño."

"¡Primero!" Malfoy respiraba con dificultad. "No estaba llorando, no así. Y segundo, Potter podría haberse ido por donde había llegado."

"¡Niños!" Interrumpió el profesor Goldstein. "¡Ya basta!"

"¡No! Malfoy está torciendo la realidad" Grité, indignada. "Harry quería irse, pero Malfoy lo vio en el espejo y simplemente se volvió loco y utilizó la maldición Crucia-"

La silla de Malfoy calló, causando un estridente sonido, cuando se puso de pie. "No se volvió loco, Potter se pasó de la raya, digas lo que digas, y no importa que te inventes, Weasley, al final tu tío fue quien utilizó el hechizo contra mi padre."

"¿Qué clase de argumento es ese, Malfoy?" Grité, empujando mi silla hacia atrás también. "¿Qué tienes, cuatro años?"

"Oh, madura, Weasley, tú has sido la que 'accidentalmente' has revelado información que nadie conocía ni debía conocer, en medio de una lección."

"¡BASTA!"

Tanto Malfoy como yo miramos al profesor furiosos. El profesor, prácticamente, corrió hacia nosotros y se colocó en medio. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, la clase entera estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando su reacción.

"Nunca, en cinco años, he visto tal comportamiento, y pensar que son ustedes prefectos" Gritó "Este comportamiento inaceptable les costará a cada casa veinte puntos."

Maldije mentalmente, y a Malfoy tres veces más.

"Les espero en mi oficina a los dos, mañana por la noche. Me encargaré de mantenerlos ocupados, ¡sin varitas!"

Menaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, con las fosas nasales dilatadas.

"¡Increible!" Seguía repitiendo. Luego, se dirigió a toda la clase. "Podéis retiraros, nos veremos en nuestra próxima clase, y espero que en mejores circustancias."

Genial.

Grandioso.

Castigada con _Malfoy_.

_Estoy contenta, feliz, ¡dichosa!. DOS REVIEWS, ya se que no son gran cosa, pero me ha gustado que me deis vuestra opinión, en un principio solo pensé en colgar aquí mi historia, pero la verdad es que me animan a continuarla. Muchas gracias, los voy a contestar ahora. Como veis (o no) subo capítulo sin ningún orden temporal, quiero decir, no se cuando podré escribir más, pero como mínimo subiré uno cada semana, ya que tengo varios escritos ya. También veréis que no son muy largos, claro, son crónicas. Se que Scorpius es encantador y os enamora... ahora en serio, sed comprensivas y pacientes con él, si tengo algún fan... no quiero que me matéis por hacer pasar a Rose por un infierno jajajaja. Gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos, y otros me siguieron, aunque no comenten, GRACIAS INFINITAS, me alegro que os esté gustando._

_Nos leemos :)_


	4. Cuatro

**CUAT_R_O**

De verdad que no era mi intención empujar esas mesas ni tirar esas sillas, yo solo quería salir de la dichosa clase cuanto antes. Albus y Louis me flaqueaban las espaldas con el semblante serio, pero una vez fuera estallaron en risotadas.

"¡Por Merlín! Su cara no tenía precio, deberías haberla visto cuando Rose…" Comenzó a farfullar Louis, atropelladamente, sujetándose el estómago de tanta risa.

Albus era su reflejo, solo que éste estaba apoyado en la pared. "Y cuando dijo que su padre estaba llorando…" Trató de recuperar el aliento. "-como una cría de cinco años. ¡Imagínate a toda su familia llorando como chicas!"

"Dejad de hablar como si no estuviera delante." Los interrumpí, de mal humor. "Tengo un maldito castigo, por culpa de esa ridícula escenita, _CON MALFOY_."

Intenté caminar lejos de ellos, pero no había manera con estos dos perritos falderos que tengo como mejores amigos, siguiéndome y riéndose como colegialas que no controlan sus hormonas al ver pasar a los mejores jugadores del equipo.

Que bien. De verdad.

De repente, sentí que una mano me rodeaba la muñeca como un intento, probablemente, de detenerme. Por un segundo, recuerdo una vez más esos dedos largos y viscosos de Malfoy, y en la siguiente fracción de segundo me da un escalofrío. Deja de pensar en Malfoy, Rose.

"Weasley, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Me giré para ver quién era, ya que no me sonaba la voz. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vi a la persona que menos me esperaba.

"¿Zabini?" Pregunté con incredulidad.

Dejad que os informe sobre Stephano Zabini. En primer lugar, es Slytherin (hasta la médula). En segundo lugar, es el mejor amigo de Malfoy (también hasta la médula). Al igual que Malfoy, Zabini es un chico así como perfecto (puaj, ¿Qué acabo de decir?) eso, que se hacen los perfectos. Pero todo lo que en Malfoy es platino, amarillo pollo o blanco albino, en Zabini es oscuro: profundos ojos marrones, pelo negro bien cuidado, piel bronceada. A diferencia de Malfoy, Zabini no seduce a las chicas como hobbie. Al menos que yo sepa. Zabini siempre me ha parecido inteligente, sutilmente despistado, observador y ambicioso. No es la persona más amable que me haya cruzado…

Pero ahora mismo me está sonriendo. Tengo que admitir que su sonrisa es encantadora.

"Por supuesto." Le devolví la sonrisa y me volví a mis dos primos, que ahora me miraban con incredulidad, tras recuperarse de su ataque de risa histérica.

No es que ninguno de nosotros le guardemos rencor a Slytherin (aunque, honorando la verdad, sigue siendo la casa peor vista). Pero puedo entender su incredulidad, así que los miré y asentí levemente asegurándoles que estaba bien con él. "Os veré más tarde, chicos."

Ambos lanzaron a Zabini miradas suspicaces pero asintieron murmurando un 'está bien'. Zabini, finalmente, me soltó la muñeca y aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, continuó. "Ya sé que te resulta extraño que te esté pidiendo un minuto de tu tiempo." Ug, esa voz cansada, que arrastraba las palabras, como MalfoROSE, otra vez con eso, deja de pensar en esa rata.

Asentí con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su observación.

"Bueno…" continuó sin detenerse. "Solo quería decirte que has estado muy bien ahí dentro."

Casi me ahogo con el mismo aire, y se dio cuenta, porque se empezó a reír.

"Sé que te suena extraño, pero de verdad has puesto nervioso a Scorpius, eso es algo que nadie había conseguido jamás. Respeto mucho a su padre, pero creo que tenías razón respecto a la maldición imperdonable. ¡No me mires así! Sé lo que estás pensando, soy un Slytherin, pero no todos pensamos maravillas sobre la Magia Negra. De todos modos, me has dejado impresionado, Weasley."

Cierra la boca, Rose. Recoge tu mandíbula, hazla subir desde el suelo, ahora.

"Oh." Me las arreglé para pronunciar algunas palabras. "Oh. Gracias, Zabini."

Zabini ensanchó su sonrisa y me miró a los ojos. "Estabas muy mona."

Muy bien. ¿Y qué si el chico es un bellezón y me acaba de hacer un cumplido? Por favor, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, si la familia cuenta…

… Pero me sonrojé igualmente. "Hoy estás lleno de sorpresas, Zabini. Gracias, otra vez, creo."

"Cuando quieras." Me guiñó un ojo. "Ahora, lo que de verdad quería decirte… ¿quieres venir a Hogsmeade mañana?"

Stephano Zabini, el mejor amigo de Malfoy, más Slytherin que el mismo Salazar, me acaba de pedir salir, en una cita. Oficialmente, el infierno ha tenido que congelarse. ¡AH, MIRA! ¡Un cerdo volando!

"Me encantaría, pero estoy castigada, ya lo sabes, y tengo un montón de tareas por la tarde." Medí bien mis palabras al contestarle.

"¿Y el fin de semana?"

"Oh" Parpadeé "¿El próximo fin de semana? Sí… claro, por qué no."

"Genial, entonces." Sonrió - por supuesto - y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos, Rose."

Le sonreí, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. "Nos vemos, Stephano."

* * *

"¿Stephano Zabini?" Preguntó Lily Potter, arqueando las cejas.

Le acabo de contar a mi preciosa prima mi pequeño encuentro con el encantador Slytherin. Lo admito, he estado pensando en él todo el día y justamente había entrado en la sala de Gryffindor esta noche para hablar con alguna chica sobre el tema. Quiero a Albus y Louis, pero hay ciertas cosas que no pueden hablarse con ellos.

"Stephano Zabini." Asentí pesadamente con la cabeza.

Lily frunció el ceño, pensativa. "Vale, es muy guapo… pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Es Zabini. No sabes nada de él, excepto que tiene a un buenorro como mejor amigo"

"Lily, cierra la boca, no quiero hablar de Malfoy, quiero hablar de Zabini, que es mucho más guapo." Contesté horrorizada ante la imagen de alguien de mi propia sangre considerando un tío bueno a Malfoy.

¡Por Merlín, es M.A.L.F.O.Y!

¿Por qué todo el mundo idolatra su aspecto y yo solo quiero vomitar hasta la primera papilla cuando le veo la cara?

"Cariño." Me miró con lastima. "Como he dicho antes, Zabini es guapo, pero no me puedes negar que ¡Malfoy es aún más guapo! ¡Y no me mires así! No es que me guste ni nada. Si hablamos de personalidad es claramente gilipollas."

"Ah, gracias." Sonreí, aliviada. "¿Tú crees que es una buena idea salir con Zabini?"

"Rosie, el chico es un buen partido. Rico, guapo, ¡tal vez, incluso agradable! ¿Qué más se puede pedir?"

"Nada, supongo…"

"Además, Zabini le da mil vueltas a tu ex."

"¡Mentirosa!" Empecé a reí y a tirarle ranas de chocolate. "¡Solo lo dices porque no quiso salir contigo!"

Se puso roja, y me lanzó una ranita, comenzando a reír también. "¡Callate!"

* * *

Después de pasarme la tarde del sábado estudiando (Soy Ravenclaw y la hija de Hermione Granger, después de todo), llegué quince minutos antes a mi castigo. No hace falta mencionar que el estilo de Malfoy no era llegar a la hora, por no hablar antes de tiempo. Por desgracia para mi, el profesor Goldsten no había llegado aún, así que me senté en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Y como siempre que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, los engranajes de mi cabeza comenzaron a girar. Es uno de los efectos secundarios de ser tan intelectual.

Solo me habían castigado una vez en toda mi vida. Y fue horrible. La decepción estaba escrita en toda la cara de mi madre cuando se enteró. Sucedió hace cuatro años (¿o eran tres?) y valoraba a mi madre por encima de cualquier cosa. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la almohada húmeda. Mi primera reacción fue, desde luego, exagerada, porque a James lo castigaban todo el tiempo y Albus también lo habían pillado alguna que otra vez, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a ser una niña buena y respetuosa.

Ah ¿el motivo del castigo?

Bueno.

¿De verdad es tan difícil adivinarlo?

Exacto, lo que yo pensaba.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Estaba en pociones, y en aquellos tiempos todavía nos enseñaba el profesor Slughorn. La rivalidad ya existía entre Malfoy y yo, solo que menos evidente y más encubierta. La mayoría de las personas no eran conscientes y mucho menos los maestros. El profesor Slughorn nos adoraba, éramos sus dos mejores alumnos. Yo, porque me interesaban las pociones. Malfoy, puro talento. No me gusta hacerle cumplidos a Malfoy, de ningún tipo, pero su talento para las pociones es algo excepcional. Y así, dos personas, una con sus conocimientos y otra con sus habilidades, Slughorn decidió emparejarnos.

"No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad de preparar una poción perfecta ¿verdad?" Fueron sus palabras exactas.

Ni que decir tiene que las nauseas se proyectaban en nuestros jóvenes rostros.

Por desgracia, el profesor Slughorn no tenía oídos para nuestras quejas, y simplemente nos dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. Eso me hizo retroceder, y a Malfoy también, que mascullaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Como me gustaría haberle lavado la boca con jabón y estropajo.

Los primeros treinta minutos fueron muy bien, aparte de sus habituales comentarios (¿No puedes cortar mejor?, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué eres tan lenta?). Los verdaderos problemas comenzaron cuando tuvimos que añadir los ingredientes al caldero.

No recuerdo exactamente cómo sucedió, pero en algún momento entre añadir los pelos de animales y remover el líquido en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, de alguna manera un mejunje verde y viscoso saltó, aterrizando en mi nuevo traje. Oh, ¿He dicho que era Malfoy el que removía la poción?

¿Que qué hice?

Le quité la cuchara de las manos y le tiré, no una, sino tres cucharadas de aquel líquido asqueroso en su super traje de lujo. Entonces, como es natural, se volvió un loco psicótico y me vertió una cucharada entera en la cabeza.

Cierra los ojos, imagínate la escena y comienza a partirte el culo.

Porque eso es lo que hizo el resto de la clase.

Pero yo no le vi la gracia al chiste y salté sobre él para arrebatarle la cuchara. Lástima que se esperaba el ataque y se aferró a esa cosa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces, no le vi otra salida… tenía que luchar, y es lo que hice, con todas mi fuerzas. Lo empujé hasta que cayó al suelo, cayendo yo encima suya, mientras continuaba buscando aquel utensilio de madera. Pero él no cedía.

Sigo pensando que el profesor Slughorn nos habría desgarrado si no hubiera estado conteniendo la risa, como el resto de la clase. Sin embargo, nos cayó del cielo una semana de castigo y cuarenta puntos menos para cada casa.

Después de ese día me juré a mi misma que Malfoy nunca jamás en la vida me haría perder los estribos de esa manera.

Ah. Que irónico.

"¡Oh, mira! es Weasley, por una vez donde pertenece... en el suelo."

Levanté la vista y me encontré cara a cara con el objeto de mi aversión y mi boca se convirtió en una delgada línea.

"Vete a la mierda, viscoso mejunje verde."

* * *

¡Vaya! No me esperaba para nada esta respuesta por vuestra parte, me alegra que os esté gustando y enganchando, sí... ya se que no hay mucho sobre Rose y Scorpius en este capítulo pero... lo bueno está por llegar, no creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente, ¡el castigo! ¿Alguna vez os habéis imaginado a Scorpius celoso? YO SI y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa pensando en el siguiente capítulo ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! Me animáis a seguir con la historia... y dad por hecho que no os dejaré a medias. :)


	5. Cinco

**CINCO**

"¿Viscoso mejunje verde? Por Merlín, Weasley, tienes habilidad con las palabras."

Entrecerré los ojos. "Bueno, me limito a describir las cosas, tal y como las veo, de manera meticulosa y precisa."

"Es una pena que no te colocaran en Slytherin. Con lo bien que se te da mentir…"

"¡Rogué al Sombrero Seleccionador para que no me colocara ahí!" Exclamé, horrorizada ante la idea de compartir la sala común con Malfoy.

Pero ¡espera!

¡Si ya comparto una sala común con él!

"La mendicidad te viene de familia, pero bueno…" Me miró de arriba a abajo con claro desprecio.

Lo asesiné con la mirada. "Pero bueno. Tú como siempre, por falta de neuronas, no terminas ni las frases."

"Tu intelecto me sorprende una vez más, Weasley." Malfoy fingió una mirada de sorpresa. "Sigues sin poder aceptar que, a pesar de tus habilidades, soy más inteligente que tú."

"Malfoy ¿nunca te has planteado ser comediante? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Si ni siquiera eres gracioso!" Dije, imitando su rostro.

Y… ahí viene su famosa sonrisa. "No hace falta ser gracioso cuando eres tan guapo como yo."

"¡AGH! Tu ego está invadiendo mi espacio personal. Me ahoga."

"Por favor, no dejes que mi presencia te retenga, ahógate. Aunque tu argumento se haga viejo, Weasley, pensar en frases ingeniosas que devolverme hacen que se te desgaste el cerebro ¿me equivoco?"

"Sí, claro que te equivocas. Deberías empezar a plantearte por qué te respondo tanto así, Malfoy."

"¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Qué no puedas aceptar el hecho de que yo, como hombre, sea más atractivo que tú? No lo sé. La mente femenina es bastante complicada y misteriosa a veces." Comentó con voz cansina.

Lo miré con desprecio. "Ni si quiera te considero un hombre, Malfoy."

"Yo tampoco te considero una mujer, así que el sentimiento es mutuo." Se burló.

Me levanté del suelo para ponerme a su altura. "Es una lástima que tu amigo Stephano si me reconozca como tal."

"Como de costumbre, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué estupideces estás escupiendo por esa sucia boquita." Dijo, aburrido, pero pude fijarme en cómo sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

Lo he sorprendido, lo que significa que Stephano no le ha contado nada, y tampoco es una sucia apuesta entre los Slytherin, así que permitid que me llene de satisfacción.

"¿Stephano no te lo ha dicho?" Pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa amable y destacando el nombre de Zabini por el simple hecho de molestar a Malfoy.

Parece que funcionó. "Seguramente no sea nada que justifique por qué le acabas de llamar por su nombre."

"No estés tan seguro, Malfoy." Continué con el tono dulce. "¿De verdad no te ha comentado nada?"

"Déjate de joder, Weasley." Gruñó entre dientes.

Sonreí con satisfacción. "Esa lengua, Malfoy, esa lengua."

Malfoy perdió la calma, como era de esperar, y me sujetó fuertemente del brazo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una voz conocida nos sorprendió a ambos.

"Señor Malfoy, por favor, libere con cuidado a la señorita Weasley para que podamos acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Nos gustaría pasar un pacífico castigo ¿verdad, señores?"

Si lo pide así…

* * *

"¡Mataría a Goldstein y a todos los de cuarto año ahora mismo!"

Eché un vistazo a mi izquierda y tuve que reprimir una risita al ver a Malfoy echando humo por las orejas, casi podía imaginármelo desgarrando su precioso, quisquilloso y blanco pelo. Pero tenía razón, por una vez tenía razón. Estamos en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Merlín… por aquí había pasado un huracán. Al parecer había ocurrido un accidente con los de cuarto año el viernes, y nuestro adorable profesor decidió que sería un buen castigo limpiar todo el aula. Y aquí viene lo mejor… ¡sin varita!

Estoy tan contenta como Malfoy.

Por desgracia, se que le gusta sacarme de quicio, así que me tragué mi ira y puse mi mejor cara de póker "¡Eres tan violento!" Quizás no me salió como yo quería.

"Weasley." Gruñó amenazadoramente "Tu fealdad insoportable y mentalidad retardada ya me han asombrado lo suficiente por hoy. Así que no hay necesidad de empeorar las cosas y comenzar a discutir como todos los días."

"Vaya, estás gruñón hoy." Murmuré mientras escurría mi trapo para ponerme a limpiar una estantería atestada de barro (¿qué diantres habrían hecho los de cuarto?)

"Las personas mentalmente sanas preferirían saltar frente a las vías del tren de Hogwarts que estar en mi posición, Weasley, así que creo que estoy manejando la situación admirablemente bien." Sonrió amargamente, sin hacer ningún intento de seguir mi ejemplo, quedándose parado como una maldita estatua.

¿Todo su cuerpo estará frío como una estatua?

¿QUÉ ACABO DE PENSAR?

"Bueno, has pensado mal. Para ti saltar delante del tren es la mejor idea, qué digo mejor… no hay suficientes palabras para ilustrar la brillantez que irradia tu plan, Malfoy." Gruñí, verdaderamente irritada.

Traté de no prestarle más atención y me acerqué al cubo, situado en el centro de la clase. Junto a él había tirada una esponja. La recogí, le añadí jabón y la empapé en el agua. Entonces suspiré pesadamente mientras me levantaba y miraba el desastre que me rodeaba.

Los brazos me están doliendo más de lo que esperaba, pero después de un tiempo haciendo lo mismo, te vas olvidando y todo se vuelve monótono, casi no te das cuenta. Debían haber pasado veinte minutos, mientras limpiaba estaba pensando en la nueva novia de Albus (Alta, rubia, tonta…), cuando de repente volví la cabeza y me di cuenta…

"¿Malfoy? ¿Acaso estás ayudando?"

Y allí estaba él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, que le daban un aire informal, los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, apoyaba la espalda en la única mesa que había limpiado, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Junto a él estaban extendidas su capa, chaqueta y corbata de Slytherin, lo que lo dejaba tan solo en su camisa blanca y los pantalones, de aire bastante caro. Podía escuchar su respiración mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.

Oh, Merlín.

Ese absoluto y completo chiste de brujo se había quedado dormido.

"¡MALFOY!"

No reacciona.

Muy bien, Malfoy. Si así es como quieres jugar…

_¡SPLASH!_

"¡Mierda!"

Observé con los brazos cruzados como Malfoy saltaba de su asiento.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." Maldecía frenéticamente. "¡Mi camisa, mis pantalones, ¿qué coño ha…?" Entonces, de repente, levantó la cabeza. "¡Tú, tú, tú!"

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Pregunté inocentemente, apuntándome con el dedo índice.

"¿Qué coño pasa contigo?" Gritó. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto vale, Weasley? No, no, porque es más de lo que jamás te podrías permitir, incluso uniéndote a la familia Potter."

Rodé los ojos. "Fíjate tú…"

"¡Sí, fíjate!" Continuó gritando. "Entiendo que tú y tus amiguitos estéis acostumbrados a comportaros como primitivos, vaya manera arcaica de resolver un problema. ¡Te has pasado, Weasley!"

Así que ahora yo soy la mala.

"¿Que me he pasado? ¿Estás loco? Te estabas echando una siesta mientras yo trabajaba."

"No estoy hecho para este tipo de trabajos ¿sabes?" Respondió a la defensiva. "Tenemos elfos domésticos para las actividades desagradables."

Lo miré con incredulidad. "¿Cómo? ¿No estás hecho para esto? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te acaba de poseer?"

"Nada me ha poseído, Weasley, yo soy el que lo poseo todo."

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Tú que te crees? ¿Qué hay algún dispositivo en los cuerpos de los padres para determinar la función de su bebé? ¿Qué los bebés son creados con un propósito específico? ¿Algunos para limpiar aulas llenas de mierda y otro para disfrutar comiendo en platos de oro? ¿Acaso sabes cómo utilizar una esponja o eres incapaz de hacer una tarea tan simple como esa? Malfoy, eres más gilipollas de lo que pensaba, si eso es posible." Terminé de leerle la cartilla, con las manos colocadas en las caderas.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos diez segundos, y yo casi estaba bailando de alegría al pensar que por fin dejé al infame Scorpius Malfoy sin palabras, cuando:

"Oh, ¿decías algo? Lo siento, te había desconectado para evitar morir de aburrimiento o causas similares."

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

"Vale, vale." Me obligué a no arremeter contra la arrogancia personificada. "Hagamos un trato. Me callo si trabajas."

"Así que… ¿me estás prometiendo no abrir la boca si te ayudo?" Repitió Malfoy lentamente. Parecía tonto.

"Sí."

"¿Ni una sola palabra?"

"Sí. ¿Es demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro?"

"No, no" A sus labios asomó una peculiar sonrisa. "Ya lo he pillado."

Algo me dice que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

¡Todo sea para acabar con este castigo!

"Bueno… pues que comience la tregua." Suspiré.

"Vale." La sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

Y ahora es cuando lo estropea haciendo algo nauseabundo.

Tranquilamente, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, poco a poco… no tenía prisa en absoluto, con cada botón dejaba ver un poco más de su pálido pecho… pálido y musculoso pecho. Parpadeé varias veces incapaz de apartar la mirada de su torso. Pero… ¡oh! ¡Horror! Se está quitando los pantalones también.

¿Ahora es exhibicionista?

"Sabes… eres muchas cosas." Su voz de superioridad salió de la nada. "Horriblemente repulsiva, retrasada, marginada social, aburrida… pero una pervertida no estaba entre ellas, Weasley, supongo que las cosas van cambiando."

Abrí la boca para soltarle una buena (algo así como "prefiero mil veces beberme una botella de orina antes que verte desnudo."), pero él fue más rápido.

"Tranquila. Recuerda la tregua. Y para tu información, no me satisface el hecho de que tengas el honor de verme desnudo. No tengo otra opción, ya que a alguien se le ocurrió tirarme un cubo de agua mugrienta encima."

Resoplé, ya que era todo lo que podía hacer, y volví al trabajo.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

Tras dos insufribles horas, he fregado exactamente tres escritorios y numerosas baldosas de piedra. Me duelen los dedos. Me duele la espalda. Me duele el cuello. La cabeza. Rodillas. Piernas. Sin embargo, aunque el trabajo físico me ponga de los nervios, lo llevo bien. Lo que es difícil de manejar es a Malfoy… solo con sus bóxers verdes. Y a pesar de toda la basura que soltó antes… al chico si le gusta que lo mire desnudo. Lo juro, se pone enfrente de mí a posta para fastidiarme.

"Sabes…" Oh no… otra vez no. Comenzó a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. "Me gusta un poco esta situación. Me refiero a que estés callada… resulta… relajante."

Suspiré de exasperación.

"Es lo más justo…" Continuó. "Tú disfrutas de mi cuerpo mientras yo disfruto del silencio."

Simulé sonidos de nauseas.

"No te preocupes… yo también me pondrían enfermo si estuviera atrapado en tu cuerpo." Caminó hacia mí mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Lo peor es que probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Debía estar horrorosa. Manchas de barro por todas partes, el pelo desaliñado, la cara roja…

_Bah._

De todos modos, no había nadie digno de impresionar en la habitación.

Malfoy se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. "Si me lo pides educadamente podría echarte una mano financiera. Para pagar a los médicos la reconstrucción de tu cuerpo y todo eso."

Si pudiera disparar balas por los ojos Malfoy estaría hecho un queso.

"Incluso me quita el sueño a veces el misterio de por qué tuviste novio." Tuvo el coraje de aparentar un semblante genuinamente confundido. "Hablando de eso… ¿qué decías antes sobre Stephano?"

Su plan ha sido tan infalible como la valentía de su padre en sus días de Hogwarts. Quiere que hable de eso, rompa el acuerdo y así no tener que limpiar más. Noticia de última hora, Malfoy: ¡no todas las chicas son lerdas! (solo con las que tu sales).

Planto mi esponja, de manera peligrosa, cerca de su rostro. Me duele el cuello, pero inclino la cabeza para mirarlo. Puede que sea por orgullo o porque no tengo ganas de que me pille mirándole el torso desnudo de nuevo… al final viene a ser lo mismo.

Sus helados ojos grises me miran y su boca se curva presentando una sonrisa torcida. "Oh, vamos, Weasley. Te mueres por abrir la boca ¿eh?"

Lo triste es que tiene razón, pero apreté los labios lo más fuerte que pude.

"Apuesto a que solo querías llamar mi atención." Caminó más cerca. ¡¿Por qué demonios se acerca tanto?! "Porque mi mejor amigo jamás podría tener ningún interés en ti."

La esponja vuelve a estar colocada peligrosamente cerca de su aristocrática nariz.

"Oh, creo que ya lo sé. Probablemente solo necesite ayuda con los deberes. Porque todo se reduce a eso… es lo que eres, un cerebro de alquiler ¿no?"

El vaso acaba de explotar.

Con todas mis fuerzas aplasté la esponja en su sonrisa burlona. La suciedad se mezcló con el jabón en sus mejillas y comenzó a gotear por su barbilla. Al principió me atreví a reír histéricamente, pero tan pronto como se recuperó de la conmoción sus ojos se abrieron… prometiéndome todo tipo de represarías.

"Weasley." Gruñó. "Te vas a cagar."

Y con esas palabras se abalanzó sobre mí, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo, pero me las arreglé para agarrar su brazo antes de venirme abajo. El resultado fue un tropezón por su parte y todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Me preparé para escupirle en la cara, pues no podía hacer otra cosa porque me tenía agarradas las muñecas, y fue entonces cuando una de mis muñecas fue liberada. Giré la cabeza para comprobar que Malfoy había cogido un cubo de agua.

Y eso es lo último que pude ver. Ahora todo lo que veía era negro, y sentía pinchazos por la cara debido al agua helada, que empañaban todos mis sentidos.

Y en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió.

Oh, Mierda.

"_Por Merlín_."

La primera reacción del profesor Goldstein fue de sobresalto, mientras nos miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Yo, acostada con la espalda contra el suelo, el pelo sucio, y empapada de pies a cabeza, con un Malfoy casi desnudo entre mis piernas. Nuestros ojos se abrieron al unísono cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestra posición. Malfoy saltó, alejándose de mi como si quemase.

"Esto… esto…" El profesor Goldstein no podía pronunciar palabra. "Esto es increíble… supera incluso a mi imaginación más salvaje, digo… creo… que… ug… ¡quedan castigados!"

Me levanté apresuradamente empezando a objetar. "Pero Señor, en realidad no es lo que parece…"

"Bueno, si no es lo que parece quiere decir que ustedes dos estaban peleando, una vez más, que es igual de malo o peor que… bueno… lo demás. ¡¿Y no les pedí que limpiaran este desastre?!"

Los dos mantuvimos la boca cerrada.

"¡Es un caos!" Exclamo con las manos en el aire. "¡Mañana van a limpiarlo por completo! ¡No me importa cuánto tiempo tarden! Mañana por la mañana, a las diez, los quiero aquí con puntualidad."

Estoy _muy _muerta.

* * *

¡Listo! Como prometí traigo el capítulo lo más pronto que he podido. Se me ha hecho algo corto, incluso voy a escribir el siguiente ahora, no puedo esperar, esta historia me está gustando mucho. También traigo algunas noticias, como que voy a entrar en mi primer año de Universidad y como os imagináis... no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que estoy aprovechando estos días para escribir todo lo que pueda. Cuando me convierta oficialmente en Universitaria actualizaré todos los fines de semana, eso es un hecho, será cuando vuelva a casa y tenga más tiempo libre para escribir. Y ahora pasaré a otra cosa, el tema de los reviews *-* de verdad que me tiene impresionada. Contestaré por aquí a algunos, y además quiero agradecer a todo el que me está apoyando:

_MrsLGrint_ - _DreamsN'Ruins_ - _Cari Cazal_ - _Neri Dark_ -_ gina lara_ - _Katherin Dombly_ - _Leny_ - _Diluz_ - _CuentaFlojera_ (supongo que tienes una cuenta y ya te habré mencionado antes xD, pero no se quien eres) - _Blanca _

Quiero agradecerle a todos los anteriores y algunos que me han llegado al correo pero no se por qué fallo de fanfiction no se han publicado aquí.

Posiblemente no os vea hasta la semana que viene, así que ¡que paséis un buen fin de semana! como me dice el presentador del telediario y no os olvidéis de dejar review, no pensé que me alegrarían tanto :)

**Leny**: Sexy, demasiado sexy, insoportablemente sexy. Pobre Rose. Créeme, a la pelirroja le sobra paciencia, ya se ha comprobado, creo que cualquier otra persona cuerda ya habría mandado a Scorpius a freír espárragos al Kilimanjaro, por muy sexy que sea... si le durará la paciencia es algo que tendréis que ir viendo. ¡Sí, se publicaron los dos comentarios! Es que no se que le ocurre a la página, a veces se retrasan en salir, pero todos me llegan al correo así que está bien. xDDDD Supongo que tienes razón, le vendrían bien unas nalgadas, no me des estas ideas por favor... estoy intentando que la historia sea apta para toda la familia. Hmm.. así que piensas que Stephano esconde algo... no se que te ha hecho pensar eso la verdad jajaja pero podrías no equivocarte. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo esconde algo, no necesariamente malo. Arderá, más de lo que ya arde, preparad ventiladores. Gracias por seguir leyendo :) ¡BESOS!

**CuentaFlojera**: D: ¡Tienes razón! la sinopsis no es precisamente llamativa, en un principio solo pensé en escribir algo simple, quizás la cambie. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando :) La continuaré lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Un beso!

**Blanca**: ¡Pues me alegra ver una nueva lectora! *-* gracias, me alegras el día, el proceso no es del todo lento, la semana que viene subiré el siguiente. ¡Lo haré! Un beso, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Diluz**: ¡Muchas gracias! no, creo que no te había visto antes. A todas nos encantan los chicos celosos *-* ¡a esperar el siguiente, no tardará!

**Neri Kark**: Zabini es un Slytherin, después de todo, normal que se dude jajaja tanta caballerosidad de su parte... cuesta creerlo ¿verdad? Todo saldrá a la luz al final... No es nada :) ahora los intentaré responder por aquí. ¡Gracias a ti por tu review! ¡Otro abrazo!


	6. Seis

**AVISO: **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje un tanto... no apto para todos los públicos (no es demasiado, ni tan grave, pero por si acaso). Cualquier persona que no se sienta cómoda con este tipo de cosas que deje de leer, por favor.

**S_E_IS**

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño.

Estaba en el aula de cuarto, la sala se distorsionaba ligeramente y tenía diferentes colores, pero, sin duda, era la misma. Intentaba mover las piernas pero no me respondían. Mis ojos se movían por toda la habitación expresando mi estado de pánico. Fue entonces cuando escuché esa risa maliciosa perforar mi oreja, y me estremecí, porque no podía girar el cuello para ver quién era.

"Bueno, bueno." Susurraba esa voz. "No sabía que fueras tan miedosa, Weasley."

No la reconocía. Era baja, intensa y familiar pero no era capaz de determinar con exactitud la persona que estaba detrás de ella. La función de mis cuerdas vocales también parecía fallarme.

"¿Y si hago esto?" De repente, sentí algo ligeramente húmedo tras mi oreja, que bajaba hasta mi clavícula. Congelación.

"¿Tienes miedo, Weasley?" La voz seguía acechándome burlonamente, mientras los besos quemaban mi piel. "¿O estás disfrutando?" Mi piel se derretía lentamente. "Estás disfrutando ¿verdad?"

Entonces me fui dando cuenta de que la sensación de hormigueo en mis venas se iba desvaneciendo hasta que desapareció por completo. Fui capaz de mover los dedos de las manos, después los brazos, y así hasta que todo mi cuerpo me respondía. Mis manos parecieron tomar vida propia y comenzaron a acariciar ese sedoso cabello.

La voz sonó como un soplo de viento. "Te gusta. Abre los ojos."

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y me encontré frente al mismo techo que he tenido que hacer frente todos los días desde hace semanas. Gruñí, me froté los ojos y tiré las mantas al suelo. Solo entonces me di cuenta de la figura de Malfoy en las escaleras.

"¡Joder, Weasley! ¡Quince minutos para las diez! ¡Levántate, marmota! Nos va a caer una buena si no estamos a tiempo…"

_Mierda_.

Me detuve en seco.

No es una mierda porque llegue tarde… es una mierda porque era Malfoy el que hablaba en el sueño.

* * *

"Hoy estás horrible, Weasley." Murmuró Malfoy mientras nos apresurábamos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Me he sentido incómoda cerca de él desde el momento en que bajé las escaleras hace diez minutos, ni siquiera he sido capaz de mirarlo, hasta que le dediqué un pequeño vistazo y me percaté de que no tenía derecho a decirme eso. Unos círculos oscuros se le marcaban debajo de los ojos, tenía la tez aún más pálida de lo normal y el pelo alborotado. Incluso noté un tono verde en su rostro. "¿Así como tú?"

Esperé unos segundos a que me contestara con algo mejor, pero al no escuchar ningún insulto me sentí incluso ofendida. En realidad, no creo que me prestara la menor atención. Fruncí el ceño y agité la mano delante de su cara. "¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, idiota?"

"Cierra la boca, Weasley." Gruñó, frotándose las sienes. "Hoy no estoy de humor para tus bobadas."

Estoy impresionada, y también decepcionada. "Tú has empezado."

"Solo he expuesto un hecho que no requería respuesta." Se burló.

"¿Siempre estás tan lleno de alegría por la mañana?"

"Solo cuando Violetta Chang aparece en mi habitación en medio de la noche, acompañada de una botella de Firewiskey, insinuando que quiere hacerme una mamada." Respondió con una media sonrisa descarada.

Me hago una idea: Violetta Chang, sexto año de Ravenclaw (por lo tanto inteligente), piernas largas, pelo negro, belleza asiática. Ha estado de lío con Malfoy durante los últimos dos años.

Suspiré con indignación. "Estás abusando totalmente de tu condición de prefecto, Malfoy. ¿Cómo diablos sabía nuestra contraseña?"

"Las chicas como Chang merecen saber la contraseña como gratitud por ciertas técnicas…" Contestó Malfoy con total naturalidad.

"Bueno, y tú te mereces una resaca simplemente porque eres malo."

"Muy maduro por tu parte, Weasley."

"Y me lo dices tú…"

Movió la cabeza, negando mientras sonreía. Y me molesta. Me molesta porque no me ha contestado, y me molesta que me moleste, porque estoy tan acostumbrada a sus insultos que me fastidia cuando actúa como si yo no existiera. Entonces me fastidia que me moleste que Malfoy no me moleste.

Llegamos a la clase donde el profesor Goldstein nos esperaba. Nos dio la bienvenida con su óptima sonrisa, como si nos hubiera invitado a una fiesta de pijamas o algo así. "Buenos días, señorita Weasley y señor Malfoy, ¡justo a tiempo!"

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo." Murmuró Malfoy, sarcásticamente.

"No he podido dormir de lo emocionada que estoy." Dije con los dientes apretados, en el mismo tono.

Intercambiamos miradas. Pretendimos que no nos dimos cuenta.

"¡Bien, bien!" El profesor Goldstein aplaudió con entusiasmo, disfrutando de nuestra miseria. "Sus varitas, por favor."

A regañadientes, le entregamos nuestra mejor posesión.

El profesor hizo un gesto para que entráramos en la clase. Seguimos sus instrucciones en silencio y el viejo nos dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse.

Llevamos atrapados aquí aproximadamente quince minutos y Malfoy todavía no ha pronunciado una palabra. No me preguntéis por qué, pero esto me resulta extrañamente desconcertante. Sin embargo, lo que más me inquieta es el sueño que tuve esta noche. ¿Por qué no reconocía su voz en el sueño? ¿Por qué era invisible? ¿Por qué me besaba? Más importante aún ¿por qué terminé disfrutando de sus besos?

¿POR QUÉ SOÑÉ CON ÉL?

Casi nunca recuerdo mis sueños. Es una pena, pero es la verdad. Y, lo digo en serio, no he desarrollado ningún enamoramiento tonto por Malfoy, a pesar de todas las predicciones de mis amigas. No tiene ningún sentido que haya soñado con él.

Pero pasó.

"Weasley." La voz de Malfoy rompió el silencio.

Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con su cara. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te cuento algo gracioso?"

"Déjame pensarlo… no."

"Voy a decirlo de todos modos. No he hecho nada mientras que tú trabajabas."

Espera, ¿qué? "¿Qué?"

"Por alguna extraña razón no me has mirado ni una sola vez desde que estamos aquí, así que es tu culpa… pero antes de que te abalances sobre mí para asfixiarme deja que te cuente mi secreto." Dijo sonriendo, lo que me daba la certeza de que no iba a decir nada bueno.

Sacó una varita de su bolsillo y respiré, de alguna forma, aliviada.

"¿De dónde la has sacado?"

"Violetta no es solo buena en la cama." Me guiñó un ojo.

Dividida entre la repugnancia (su guiño) y el alivio total (la aparición de Wonder Wand, que graciosa soy.), sigo mirándolo. Otra sonrisa arrogante se abre camino en su cara.

Agitó la varita apuntando a la habitación. "Podría incluso superar el hechizo de tu tío con este truco" Comentó, muy pagado de sí mismo. "Scou-"

"¡No!" Lo detuve con brusquedad. "Espera."

Malfoy me lanzó una mirada impaciente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo hagas todo de una vez." Le aconsejé. "El profesor Goldstein podría volver en cualquier momento y verá que todo está perfecto cuando no ha pasado ni media hora."

"Hmm" Pareció dudar un segundo. "Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Scourgify!"

Con un movimiento de la varita de Violetta, Malfoy arregló una pequeña parte de la clase.

* * *

"Malfoy, ¿nunca te cansas de ser tal escoria sin valor?" Sonreí mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

No me miréis así, llevamos aquí media hora sin hacer absolutamente nada, estoy tratando de hacer conversación con Scorpius Malfoy y no tengo ni remota idea de cómo comenzar.

Le tomó varios segundos formular una respuesta. Estaba sentado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Quizás estaba intentando dormir, pero estoy demasiado aburrida como para dejar que se vaya con Morfeo. "¿Sin valor, Weasley?"

"Eso he dicho."

"Bueno, sin valor no es precisamente la primera palabra que se me viene a la mente cuando hablo de mí o cualquiera de los Malfoy, la verdad." Arqueó una ceja. "Soy una fortuna. Pero tú probablemente seas una de esas personas idealistas que no creen en el valor del dinero y opinan que 'no puede comprar la felicidad', por lo que tal vez…"

Rodé los ojos. "No has respondido mi pregunta. Y para tu información, creo en el valor del dinero, pero no puede comprar la felicidad."

"Tu pregunta no cuenta, fue un vago intento de romper el silencio porque estabas aburrida, y no te molestes en negarlo."

Mis ojos se clavaron en el techo. "Claro que sí, albino."

"Es así"

"Vale…"

"Es así, Weasley."

"Lo que tú digas, Malfoy, lo que tú digas."

"¿Sabes lo que es de verdad patético?" Malfoy se sentó con la espalda recta. "que preferirías la maldición _Crucciato_ antes de admitir que estabas equivocada."

"¡No es cierto!"

"¿Ves? Y eso afirma mi teoría." Se rió.

Al darme cuenta de que el bastardo tenía toda la razón profundicé mi ceño fruncido. "No soy tan patética."

"Odio decirte esto, pero sí, lo eres." Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

"No soy lo único imperfecto en esta sala, y al menos no pretendo ser perfecta."

"Si yo fuera tú tampoco lo pretendería." Comentó burlonamente.

Suspiré con cansancio. "Cierra el pico ¿quieres?"

"Por supuesto, ya que lo preguntas tan bien."

Lo no tan gracioso es que los dos sabemos quién ha ganado. Él.

Gimo de pura agonía.

* * *

Siguiendo el ejemplo del rubio, he decidido apoyarme en la pared también. En el lado opuesto de la habitación, eso sí. Malfoy está tranquilo, posiblemente por su resaca, pero no está dormido, su respiración está muy controlada y cambia de postura de vez en cuando. No lo he estado observando, lo juro, es que está justo en el centro de mi visión.

De verdad.

Odio todo lo relacionado con él. Odio su manera de conversar, sus burlas, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones faciales en general, sus gruñidos, su voz. Pero lo que más odio es cuando no hace nada de eso. Como ahora, por ejemplo. El chico probablemente está derrotado por el Firewiskey de anoche… miradlo, con el rostro casi verde y las bolsas bajo sus ojos… el pelo completamente fuera de lugar, y aún así podrían contratarlo como modelo. El nivel de injusticia en este caso es una auténtica tortura. Gente tan odiosa como Scorpius Malfoy debería nacer con el acné extendido por toda su cara, brazos y espalda, en lugar de un cutis perfecto. Deberían quedar atrapados en la altura de un chico de catorce años, en lugar de crecer 1'83. Sus mejillas no deberían desarrollar un par de pómulos altos y perfectamente estructurados. Su pelo no debería ser color platino, suave y natural. Debería pasar desapercibido por Hogwarts.

Lanzarle un escritorio a la cabeza no me llevará a Azkaban ¿Verdad?

* * *

"Weasley, ¿no te cansas nunca de ser tan recatada?"

La voz de Malfoy parecía venir de kilómetros de distancia. Levanté un párpado. Comencé a recordar vagamente algo que dije antes.

"Estaba casi dormida, Malfoy." Dije en tono acusador. "Así que no trates de entablar conversación porque te aburras."

"Eso es más tu estilo, así que te lo dejo a ti. Yo de verdad me lo pregunto."

Bostecé ostentosamente. "No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero no soy tan recatada."

"No estoy de acuerdo." Me contradijo. "Apuesto a que todavía eres virgen y nunca te has emborrachado."

Ya estoy despierta, me enderecé y lo miré profundamente. "Por supuesto que he estado borracha antes, y si soy o no virgen no te importa, de verdad, serías la última persona a la que le contaría algo así."

¡Por Merlín! Mis mejores amigos son Louis Weasley y Albus Severus Potter, así que sí, Malfoy, he estado borracha varias veces ya.

"Bueno, si estuvieras diciendo la verdad…" Hizo una pausa significativa para enfatizar su escepticismo. "Estoy dispuesto a apostar veinte galeones a que nunca te has emborrachado en algún lugar prohibido."

"¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar, Malfoy?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y rápidamente sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo. "La varita de Violetta no es lo único que me llevé."

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Pregunté, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

"Firewiskey. ¿Qué te parece?" Malfoy parecía divertirse con la situación.

Lo miré con incredulidad. "¿Tú no tenías resaca?"

"Sí, pero ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de afrontarla? Emborracharse de nuevo."

"¡Eres tan indigno de tu placa de prefecto…!" Exclamé, completamente fuera de lugar.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. "Y tú tan predecible. ¿Ves? Estás tensa. ¿Me das mis veinte galeones ya?"

Me estaba entregando un reto en una bandeja de plata ¿y quién soy yo para negarme?

"Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Si quieres jugar, jugaremos." Sonreí, pícara.

Él me miró asombrado por un segundo. Luego, rápidamente se recuperó y caminó hacia mí. Mientras tanto lanzó el hechizo para limpiar otra parte de la sala. Cuando terminó, volvió a mirarme.

¿Dónde me acabo de meter?

* * *

Queridas lectoras, ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! y agarraos bien a las sillas porque el siguiente capítulo promete de verdad. Darle rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación: Una sala, un Scorpius, una Rose, una botella de alcohol. ¡QUE NERVIOS!

Voy a agradecer a todas esas personas que me regalan una sonrisa (tanto los que dejan review, como los que simplemente siguen la historia, todo me ayuda mucho):

_C.G.G.T - Cari Cazal - DreamsN'Ruins - Libete - Marian Dominguez - MrsLGrint - Nana Granger W - Neri Dark - Samanta Black - Sasha 2121 - gina lara - maxima 98 - memoriesofkagome - Blanca - Leny - Maryn90 - CuentaFlojera - Katherin Dombly - Diluz - cielo - danidanidani - anyi12_

_**Cari Cazal**: _¡Uf, y quién no querría! sobre todo por lo que está a punto de ocurrir. ¡Muchas gracias! Intentaré que siga siendo así de bueno. Pues estoy esperando que me acepten en Traducción e Interpretación (inglés), pero como todavía tengo larga cola delante me decanto por Filología Inglesa :) Ya te contaré como me va mi primer año.

**Cielo**: ¡Muchas gracias, cielo! Como siempre, intentaré actualizar pronto, yo tampoco puedo esperar para que leáis el siguiente. ¡Un beso!

**Neri Dark**: Jajajajaja suerte o desgracia, depende por cómo se mire. Claro, Rose piensa que solo se está burlando de ella, y la humilla constantemente así que que se le presente desnudo delante es tentador... ¡pero no tanto! los recuerdos de sus insultos la hacen retroceder. ¿Cómo te imaginas a Scorpius? Yo a veces le pongo cara y cuerpo de Alex Pettyfer, pero otras veces de Mitch Hewer, aunque sea gay (creo que lo es), me sigue poniendo igual ¡o más! Supongo que la mente de cada una divagará... no consigo encontrarle un rostro fijo jajajaja

**Danidanidani**: ¡Me alegra que te esté pareciendo divertido! Nos seguimos leyendo :) ¡un beso!

**Katherin Dombly**: ¡Gracias por seguir dejando review! Seguiré pronto con el siguiente capítulo :)


	7. Siete

**_Nota: _**Va a haber un cambio en la forma de redactar, disculpad las molestias.

**_S_IETE**

Al llevarme la botella a los labios, Malfoy comenzó a mirarme con una extraña combinación entre fascinación y expectación. Me incomoda, nunca me había mirado así.

Veréis, he diseñado un plan muy fabuloso. Os lo aseguro, Einstein no es nada comparado con mi extraordinaria creatividad.

Me detuve un poco antes de beber y Malfoy comenzó a sonreír. - ¿Qué pasa, Weasley, te retiras?

- Por supuesto que no.- Le aseguré, decidida. - Se me ha ocurrido algo.

- ¿No puede pasar un minuto sin que tu cabeza se ponga a analizarlo todo?- Rodó los ojos.

De pronto, con repentina alegría, le sonreí engreídamente, tal y como él había hecho tantas veces. - Sí que puedo, pero tengo que compensar tu sordo-mudez ¿sabes?

- Lo que tu digas.- Hizo caso omiso a mi insulto. - Venga, cuéntame tu ridícula idea.

- No es una idea exactamente… son condiciones. Quiero jugar, pero tendrá que ser a mi manera.- Expliqué.

- ¿Qué condiciones? ¿Que no nos quitemos la ropa? Porque puedo prometerte que no será un problema.

- ¿Estás seguro, Malfoy?- Pregunté sarcásticamente, fingiendo una mirada de preocupación. - Es que, uf, tengo taaaaantas ganas de tirarme a alguien como tú, aquí y ahora, en el suelo.

Arrugó la nariz con disgusto. - Me has traumatizado de por vida, Weasley.

- Ese era el plan. Ahora, mis condiciones.

- Está bien. Me muero por escucharlas.- Murmuró y me instó que siguiera hablando.

- No es más que una, en realidad.- Le dije, para su gran alivio. - Exijo un juego de preguntas. Podremos preguntarnos libremente lo que queramos y beberemos cada vez que lo hagamos.

Me miró con incredulidad. - ¿Eso es todo? Merlín, Weasley, si siempre fueras tan agradable y razonable quizás no tendría que vomitar cada vez que te miro.

- Bueno.- Prefería no empezar una pelea de nuevo así que tomé la botella y me la llevé a la boca para tomar un trago...

… que se llevo consigo la mitad de mi garganta.

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!- Tosí. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Whisky de fuego, el mejor.- Respondió, guiñandome un ojo, y tomó la botella para tomar él mismo un buche.

* * *

Diez tragos por mi parte y veinte por la suya. No puedo creerlo, pero me siento un poco mareada, y por el aspecto del rubio a mi lado, lo mismo le pasa a él. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si Violetta la ha elaborado ella misma.

- No, ha sido su padre _muggle_, y luego ella la ha hechizado para hacerla interminable.- Comentó el Slytherin.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Lo he dicho en alto?

- Sí, _pecosa_, lo has dicho en alto.- Respondió Malfoy, a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Oh, bueno...- Murmuré, y de pronto recordé algo. - ¡Oh! ¡Es la hora de mis preguntas!

- ¡Mis oídos, mujer!

Rodé los ojos y tomé otro trago. - ¿Conoces el juego de verdad o atrevimiento?

- No nací ayer, Weasley.- Respondió desganado, aunque a su voz le faltaba su veneno habitual.

¡Por favor, el Whisky de fuego merece un premio!

- Que lástima.- Respondí, en el mismo tono. - Podría haber convivido con Josh Smith como prefecto.

El rubio platinado abrió la boca con un asombro genuino. - ¿Smith? ¿Ese estúpido de Hufflepuff?

Josh Smith era un chico introvertido, un Hufflepuff muy serio que habría acabado en Ravenclaw si no fuera por su benevolencia. Es la persona más amable y servicial que he conocido jamás. Y también es el hazmerreír de la gente como Malfoy, por desgracia.

- ¡Es un buen chico, Malfoy!- Lo defendí. - ¡Tú es que tienes algo contra Hufflepuff!

Y tras esto hizo algo completamente inesperado.

Se echó a reir. - ¡Eh!- Le golpeé el pecho. Que duro... como una roca. - ¡Ay!

- ¿Ay?- Preguntó entre más risas ante mi inútil intento de hacerle daño.

- ¡Que me has roto la muñeca!- Exclamé alzando las manos y perdiendo el equilibrio ligeramente.

- Oh, vamos... la reina del drama.- Esta vez fue él el que perdió el equilibrio y se dejó caer hacia atrás, aún riéndose.

Así que... como he dicho, es extraño y completamente inesperado que Malfoy se esté riendo conmigo y no de mi. Le eché otro vistazo -rodando por el suelo, agarrándose el estómago- y antes de darme cuenta me caí hacia atrás también, con hipo de tanta risa.

- Sabes...- Se las arregló para hablar después de un rato. - ¿Sabes que me acabas de hacer un cumplido?

Me detuve bruscamente. - ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡No!

- ¡Sí, me lo has hecho! ¡Tengo el pecho duro como una roca, eh!- Me dijo, muy pagado de sí mismo, finalmente capaz de controlar la risa por completo. Le pasé la botella y entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Y qué si lo he dicho?- Me encogí de hombros.

Casi pierde el equilibrio por la sorpresa. - ¿Acabas de admitir que tengo un buen pecho?-

- Oh, olvídalo Malfoy... ¿No íbamos a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento?

- ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la parte de atrevimiento y vamos derechos a la verdad?- Sugirió, claramente con un as bajo la manga.

En mi estado de embriaguez, me pareció buena idea. No tenía nada que ocultar, de todos modos.

- Está bien, comencemos. ¿O necesitas prepararte?-

- Estoy listo.- Sonrió. - Te dejo empezar.

Lo más extraño de la situación es que cuando lo miro -sentado al estilo indio, frente a mi- no siento la molestia habitual burbujeando en el fondo de mi ser. Sin embargo, me siento mareada y confundida... y completamente preparada para nuestro pequeño juego. No puedo esperar para descubrir todo tipo de trapos sucios sobre el impasible Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¿Color favorito?- Pregunté inocentemente.

- Verde, ¿el tuyo?

- Típico.- Susurré antes de contestar. - Rojo.

Frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué el rojo?

- No era tu turno así que luego me toca dos veces. Rojo, porque es un color interesante. Es un color que posee tantas caras: el amor, la pasión, la sangre, la guerra, el odio... Es un color extremo ¿me entiendes?- Ni siquiera pude controlar mi boca, no debería explicarle tantas cosas.

- No, no te entiendo, pero eso te deja con solo una pregunta más.- Se atrevió a señalar rápidamente, con altivez.

- Muy bien, señor exigente. Solo una pregunta... ¿En qué casa te gustaría estar si no hubieras entrado en Slytherin?

- Buena pregunta. No me imagino estando en otra casa. Hufflepuf ni si quiera es una opción, ya que no le doy más importancia a las necesidades de los demás. Tampoco elijo Gryffindor porque no voy por ahí salvando gatitos, no, no voy a dar mi vida por nadie. Y Ravenclaw... no, por favor, fíjate en ti y en esa prima tuya. Pero si tuviera que elegir entre tres malas opciones me quedaría con la última. Tengo un montón de chicas en Ravenclaw.

Y creo que eso es lo mejor que me ha dicho Malfoy en estos seis años.

- No se que decir... a parte de que eres un cerdo.- Me reí levemente.

Tomó un sorbo de la botella y me la pasó. - Mi turno, Weasley, ¿eres virgen?

Se que hasta aquí debía llegar, tendría que robar la varita de Violetta y dar un giro de 180º a la conversación, al menos es lo que haría en circunstancias normales. Sin embargo, el alcohol me habrá trastornado la cabeza porque contesté tranquilamente. - No

- El juego se llama _verdad_, Weasley.- Malfoy rió mordaz.

Rodé los ojos. - Gracias por remarcarlo.

- ¿De verdad que no?- Asentí, irritada por su mandíbula caída.

- De verdad. Mi turno, ¿por qué lo encuentras tan difícil de creer? Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que soy fea, horrorosa y espantosa, porque sabemos bien que es mentira.

El alcohol me afloja la lengua. Eso seguro.

Malfoy, percatándose de ello también, sonrió. Entonces, cuando se da cuenta de mi pregunta, parece considerar una respuesta muy cuidadosamente. - Quizás no seas horrible.- Contestó después de unos minutos. - Pero siempre me has parecido un poco... impenetrable.- Ahogó una risa. -Tensa, mojigata, recatada, como he dicho antes. Y pensar que dejaste a alguien acercarse... es difícil de creer, la verdad.

El alcohol definitivamente nos suelta la lengua. Hecho comprobado por la señorita Weasley Granger.

- Vaya.- Parpadeé con asombro. - Ha sonado como un cumplido.

Malfoy bebió de nuevo, para luego limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano. - ¿Cuándo y con quién la perdiste?

- En verano, era mi decimosexto cumpleaños.- ¡Se lo dije! ¡No puedo creer que se lo dije! - Con mi entonces novio, Tony.

Lo bueno era que las probabilidades de que Malfoy conociera a Tony eran muy escasas. Tony y yo nos conocimos por mi primo James, fueron juntos a un campamento de verano. Al instante de conocerlo me dejó maravillada: encantador, amable, relajado, guapo, y sobre todo, claramente interesado en mi. Salimos seis meses, y terminamos porque dudaba de mis sentimientos hacia él, y en parte porque no podíamos vernos mucho. Pero nunca me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Acostarme con él, quiero decir.

- ¡Mi turno!- Bebí un trago antes de pararme a pensar en la pregunta. - ¿Cuándo y cómo la perdiste? ¿a los tres años?

Me observaba como si estuviera enfocando la mirada en algo detrás de mi. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, probablemente como los míos. - Ummmmmm- Frunció el ceño profundamente. - Difícil. Cuarto año, creo. Supongo que estaba muy borracho... casi como ahora.- De repente dejó escapar una carcajada. - De lo contrario no me lo habría montado con Olivia Parkinson.

- ¿Olivia Parkinson? ¿No es tres años mayor?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

No es que a mi me interesara, pero la desfloración de Malfoy siempre había sido un tema candente en el baño de las chicas. La mayoría de los votos, incluido el mio, fueron para Violetta.

- Solo nos lleva dos, pero estaba buena y yo también, así de simple son las cosas, verdad.- Eso era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y no se por qué sus palabras me afectaron como si se trataran de un insulto. - Era una pesada. No paraba de quejarse, pero bueno... ¿dónde estábamos?- Hizo una pausa de un minuto, quizás esperando a que yo le contestara. - Ah, sí. Me toca. ¿Quién crees que es el chico más guapo del castillo?

Ah, ya puedes quitar la expresión de altanería Scorpius Malfoy, ni por asomo diré tu nombre.

- Josh Smith.- Respondí secamente, sin vacilar.

Malfoy simplemente negaba con la cabeza. - No.

- Sí.- No pensaba cambiar de opinión.

- No.- Repitió.

Lo miré, desafiante. - Sí.

- ¡De ninguna manera!- Gritó. - ¡Ni de coña!

Seguía mirándolo, obligando a las comisuras de mi boca que permanecieran en su lugar.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Por Merlín!, lo estás diciendo en serio.

Posiblemente deba informaros sobre Josh Smith.

Digamos que toda su bondad se basa en su falta de atractivo.

- Claro que hablo en serio.- Me las arreglé para pronunciar una frase, pero ya no pude contener más la risa. Y una vez que la primera risotada escapa de tus labios, no puedes parar. Rompí en un ataque de risa histérica, justo como Malfoy hace unos minutos.

-JODER, WEASLEY.- Me golpeó el hombro suavemente. -¡Casi me da un ataque! Tenme un poco de consideración la próxima vez que decidas hacerle la graciosa.- Pero comenzó a reírse también. - Imagínate que lo eliges a él sobre mí, ¡horror!

Sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente, comencé a pensar de verdad en su pregunta. Reflexioné sobre los chicos más guapos de la escuela: Albus, Louis, Zabini y, por desgracia, Malfoy. Eliminé a Louis y Albus por ser mis primos, a Malfoy por obvias razones, lo que me dejaba a Zabini. Lo único malo es que era el mejor amigo de Malfoy. Por lo tanto recogeré a mis primos del exilio, ya que Malfoy sigue sin ser una opción.

- Louis Weasley.- Respondí finalmente.

Arqueó una ceja. - ¿Te va el incesto?

- Claaaaaro. Bueno, una pregunta para ti. ¿Has estado enamorado?

No tengo ni pajolera idea de dónde me he sacado la dichosa pregunta, pero estoy muy interesada en saber la respuesta. Él, por su parte, parece increíblemente vacío de cualquier emoción. Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he visto de la mano con nadie.

Se inclinó hacia mi, tanto, que nuestras rodillas se rozaron. - No, ¿tú?

- No lo se.- La voz se me cortó, muy consciente de su cercana presencia. Maldije mentalmente. La cabeza me daba ya suficientes vueltas como para comenzar a ponerme nerviosa ahora. Es que Malfoy no conocía el significado de espacio personal. Y ahora, este insufrible hombre -innegablemente guapo- se cernía sobre mi, llenándome con su ola de perfume celestial. Ya lo había tenido así de cerca otras veces, sobre todo cuando me estaba amenazando, pero nunca había sido tan consciente de la distancia que nos separaba, el hormigueo o el calor.

Retiro el premio que le ofrecí al Whisky de fuego antes.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- Susurró con un tonito sugerente -un tono al que no estoy acostumbrada- mientras se inclinaba más, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

Como movimiento reflejo, pegué mi espalda a la pared. El movimiento me mareó aún más y no pude fijar la mirada en ningún punto de la habitación, todo parecía moverse, era totalmente incapaz de orientarme. Y mientras, sus intensos ojos metálicos me miraban calculadores. Me las arreglé para respirar. - No era tu turno.

- Eso es un sí.- Afirmó en voz baja, ignorando rotundamente mi comentario. Esperaba que me dedicara esa sonrisa socarrona tan característica suya -o algo similar, que me resultara familiar, o habitual, pero no esto...- pero hizo la única cosa de la que nunca he sido víctima.

Sonrió.

No fue una sonrisa arrogante, ni siquiera una media sonrisa.

Sonrió de verdad.

- Admítelo y te cuento un secreto.- Continuó con un tono de voz suave, mientras parecía hipnotizarme con la mirada.

Inhalé profundamente, recuperando mis sentidos, que al parecer había perdido por completo. - Tal vez un poco.

- Muy bien.- ¡Mierda, esa sonrisa! - Mi secreto... es que tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, Weasley. ¿Recuerdas ese día que te vi en el cuarto de baño?

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, por supuesto que lo recordaba.

- En cuanto salí de allí tuve que darme una ducha fría.- Me guiñó un ojo, insinuante.

_Merlín_.

Puede que me desmaye de un momento a otro.

(Tanto por el alcohol como por la confesión de Malfoy, en caso de que cupiera duda.)

- Um.. pues.. eso- eso es, um..- Tartamudeé, con la mejillas ardiendo. - interesante.

¿_Interesante_? ¿INTERESANTE?

Cuando me dí cuenta de mi ridículo tartamudeo, rubor y risa de colegiala, reuní toda mi valentía. - Es hora de un cambio de reglas.

- Soy todo oídos.

Traté de dominar mis nervios, mordiéndome el labio antes de responder. - Tal vez deberíamos jugar con el atrevimiento también.

- Sí.- Sus ojos -¡oh, esos ojos!- brillaban de una forma que no supe reconocer. - Sí que deberíamos. Y como soy un caballero, las damas primero.

- Te reto- Me detuve, necesitando este pequeño descanso para calmar mi emoción. - Te reto a que me beses.

Malfoy analizó mi expresión -para asegurarse, supongo, de que iba en serio- y, finalmente, detuvo su mirada en mis labios. Se acercó, tentadoramente lento. Percibí el olor de la menta mezclada con el alcohol en su aliento y, desesperadamente, traté de recordar quién era él, quién soy yo, y qué nos ha hecho este Whisky de fuego.

Scorpius Malfoy me va a besar.

Scorpius Malfoy.

- _¡Oh, demonios!_

Espera.

Esa no es la voz suave y seductora de Malfoy.

¿Es una voz... femenina?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, y me miró como si acabara de salir de un trance antes de saltar lejos de mi. Seguí su ejemplo y me encontré con la figura distorsionada (y muy muy borrosa) de una jadeante Lily Potter parada en la puerta, con las manos apretadas contra su boca.

Ohhhhh, Merlín.

Carente de sentido del equilibrio, me levanté del suelo. - Eh, um.. Lily.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Preguntó Lily totalmente asombrada. - ¿No estabas saliendo con Zabini?

Malfoy se congeló. - ¿Qué?

- No estamos saliendo.- Me defendí débilmente, mientras buscaba el equilibrio apoyándome en la pared. - Tengo una cita con él, simplemente eso.

- ¿Estás de coña?- Exclamó Malfoy.

- No, no.- Intervino Lily, simpática. - Es verdad. Y Rosie, me temo que las dos cosas son lo mismo.

- No es..- Intenté oponerme, pero apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

De hecho, casi no podía escuchar con claridad. Veía su boca abrirse y cerrarse, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

- Chicos.- Tragué saliva. - Creo que me estoy mareando.

Mareando. Ojalá. Lo que sentía es que estiraría la pata de un momento a otro.

¿Qué son esos lunares negros?

- ¿Rosie?- Fue capaz de entender los labios de Lily. - ¿Estás bien?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que otra persona ha entrado en escena.

La cara del profesor Goldstein es la última cosa que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

¡Buenas y calurosas noches de tormenta! Al menos, así estoy yo. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Estaba muy nerviosa -como siempre- por actualizar! A partir de este capítulo las cosas van a ir cambiando, no se si os podéis imaginar qué pasará. ¡Me emociono sola!

_Chan, chan, chan _¡¿QUE ACABA DE PASAR, POR DIOS?! GRACIAS INFINITAS A LAS BEBIDAS DESTILADAS. BUENO BUENO ESTOY DESEANDO LEER QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO, SCORPIUS, SCORPIUS... ¿NO ESTARÁS BAJANDO DEMASIADO LA GUARDIA? ¿CREÉIS QUE SE MERECERÁN OTRO CASTIGO POR ESTAR BORRACHOS? ZABINI VUELE A ENTRAR EN ESCENA, UH UH UH, Y AHORA SCORPIUS LO SABE TODO ¿POR QUÉ HABRÁ REACCIONADO ASÍ? PERO MÁS IMPORTANTE ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY GRITANDO?

Traigo una mala noticia, aunque ya había hablado de esto, lo recalco, muy pronto me quedaré sin tiempo para escribir, así que voy pidiendo disculpas de antemano porque tendréis que esperar más a que actualice, pero no abandonaré la historia por nada del mundo, eso os lo prometo. Sed comprensivos conmigo cuando me tome una semana o más actualizar, aunque intentaré compensarlo escribiendo capítulos más extensos.

¡Bueno, no me enrollo más! Gracias a todos vosotros que me alegráis el día:

_C.G.G.T - Cari Cazal - DreamsN'Ruins - Libete - Marian Dominguez - MrsLGrint - Nana Granger W - Neri Dark - Samanta Black - Sasha 2121 - gina lara - maxima 98 - memoriesofkagome - Blanca - Leny - Maryn90 - CuentaFlojera - Katherin Dombly - Diluz - cielo - danidanidani - anyi12 - milshakebanana_


	8. Ocho

**OCHO**

Esa mañana desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza que haya experimentado jamás.

Es como si una pandilla de monos con platillos estuviera de fiesta en mi cabeza. La parte trasera del cuello me vibraba. Gemí con una voz que ni siquiera era la mía mientras abría los pesados párpados. Mi habitación estaba iluminada por el solitario rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas. Inmediatamente, cerré los ojos de nuevo. Si que estaba mal si esa pequeña porción de luz me molestaba la vista. Parecía que los golpes en mi cabeza aumentaban por momentos.

_¿Pero por qué me duele tanto?_

Nunca había estado enferma. Bueno, una vez tuve la gripe, con ocho años. Y en mi segundo año me rompí el brazo en un partido de Quidditch, pero eso era todo. Ug, este dolor ni siquiera se parece al de una enfermedad, es como-

_Mierda_.

Abrí los ojos de repente cuando la realidad me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Una resaca.

Presionando las sudadas palmas de mis manos contra mi frente, traté de recordar por qué estoy de resaca. Obviamente las resacas requieren cantidades extraordinarias de alcohol, lo que significa que he tenido que beber. Bastante. Cantidades vertiginosas. Y cantidades vertiginosas de alcohol requieren una oportunidad para digerirlas, tales como una fiesta. ¿He estado en una fiesta? Pero ayer no hubo ninguna fiesta, ayer estuve-

El castigo, ayer tuve el castigo. ¿Qué hice en el castigo?

De repente, un destello me llamó la atención. Volví un poco la cabeza encontrándome un puñado de galeones, para mi agrado y sorpresa, en mi mesita de noche. Fruncí el ceño acercándome más hasta dar con una nota al lado del dinero. Curiosa como soy, la desplegué enseguida. En una escritura limpia y ordenada, rezaba:

_'Weasley,_

_Aquí está el dinero que te debo. Tu barato numerito valió la pena. Espero que para la próxima aprendas a no jugar contra un verdadero Slytherin._

_Malfoy._

_PD: Puedes perderte todas las clases de hoy, están justificadas gracias a esa pequeña Potter.'_

Los acontecimientos de ayer me abrumaron en un _flash_.

Castigo. Malfoy. Whisky de fuego de Violetta. Trago. Trago. Trago. Y-

Oh no.

El juego de preguntas.

Me levanté de un salto cuando lo comprendí todo. Jugué a las preguntas con Malfoy. Jugué a _verdad_ con Malfoy. Le hablé de mi virginidad. Y... y entonces le _reté_ a que me besara.

Me atreví a retarlo a que me besara.

Estoy perdida.

Y con perdida me refiero a que estoy bien jodida, del tipo: 'He engañado a mi mujer en San Valentín' o 'He felicitado a una mujer voluminosa por su embarazo'

Con las manos en la cabeza, me apresuré a salir de la cama y totalmente sumergida en la incredulidad por mis propios actos traté de averiguar qué día era...

Y por tercera vez mis ojos duplicaron su tamaño habitual.

Lunes.

Debería estar en _clase._

_·_

_·_

_·_

—Bebe.

Miré asqueada la botella verde que me ofrecía Lily. La tomé sospechosamente y le pregunté con voz entrecortada. —¿Qué es?

—Una cura para tu resaca. Le he robado a Albus algunas hierbas. Parece ser que el tío George fue quien le enseñó a prepararla. Está asquerosa pero te sentirás mucho mejor, Rosie.

—Bueno, peor no creo que me sienta...

Pero que eufemismo.

He estado vomitando durante toda la mañana. Al principio quise ir a clase, pero en el momento en que me estaba abotonando la camisa noté _lo que sea que tuviera en el estómago_ hacer su recorrido de vuelta a la boca, y deseché la idea. Lily es una chica agradable y una de mis mejores amigas, así que fue lo suficientemente considerada como para elegirme a mí antes que su almuerzo en el Gran Comedor. Lo que nos lleva a esta situación:

—Te la tienes que beber entera. Si no será inútil.

—Está bien.

Con total atrocidad, me bebí el líquido de un trago...

... y casi lo escupo de nuevo.

—¡Merlín, está asqueroso! — Exclamé, medio tosiendo.

Lily sonrió. —Lo sé, pero vale la pena sufrir un poco.

Después se sentó en la cama y dobló las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, esperando paciente. Observándola caí en la cuenta de que no estaba aquí porque me encontrara terriblemente enferma, si no por su propia curiosidad. Sí, así son los amigos.

—Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó ayer ¿me equivoco? — Pregunté, desganada.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. —¿Tan trasparente soy?

—Como un libro abierto.

—Bueno, vamos, Rosie. — Me recriminó. —¡Tú harías lo mismo si me hubieras pillado besuqueando a Scorpius Malfoy!

—a) no nos besuqueábamos, y b) siempre me estás machacando con lo guapo que es, así que no sería tan impactante. —

Tiene suerte de que la poción me esté quemando el estómago, si no ya la habría echado a patadas de la habitación.

Rodó los ojos. —Pero os habría pillado _infraganti_ si hubiera entrado un segundo más tarde.

—No me lo recuerdes. — Murmuré más para mí que para mi prima.

—Rose. — Me dedicó una mirada severa. —Estoy hablando en serio. No me moveré de la habitación hasta que me hayas contado lo que pasó en el castigo con todo lujo de detalles.

Resoplé con fastidio. —Está bien, pero solo si completas la parte en la que me desmayé.

—Trato hecho. Así que recuerdas el desmayo... pues el profesor Goldstein corrió para ayudarte y comprobar si seguías viva, y así Malfoy pudo ocultar el whisky. Desde luego el profesor Goldstein parecía trastornado, me acribilló a preguntas. De nada, por cierto. Si no fuera por mí estarías castigada de nuevo con tu príncipe verde. ¡Calla, que no he terminado! Malfoy no pudo formar ni una frase coherente. Me inventé que se te había bajado la tensión, ¡ah! a partir de hoy tienes un problema con la presión arterial, se lo expliqué con las palabras más extrañas que pude encontrar-

—Típica técnica de hacerlo sonar diez veces más complicado de lo que es. — Sonreí, interrumpiéndola.

—Exactamente, entonces el profesor Goldstein y Malfoy te llevaron a tu habitación y gracias a Merlín que a) adiviné tu contraseña y b) Malfoy pudo utilizar tu peso como escusa por su falta de equilibrio.

La mire horrorizada —¡Oh, sí, gracias a Merlín por la cantidad de grasa que rodea mis huesos!

—Sabes que no te estaba llamando gorda. En serio, deberías estarme eternamente agradecida, te he salvado de un buen lío, señorita. El profesor Goldstein pudo perfectamente haberos pillado a los dos haciendo manitas. — Me miró significativamente. —Y habría encontrado la botella, lo que acarrearía otro castigo por haber estado bebiendo y por tirarte a Malfoy, repito, tirarte a Malfoy en un aula, que además hubiera manchado tu perfecta imagen de prefecta. Ah, y estarías atrapada entre las malvadas garras de Madame Pomfrey ahora mismo. — Añadió, como si eso fuera lo peor que me podría pasar.

Espantoso.

—Lily Potter, me has terminado de asquear. — Me encogí, reprimiendo un escalofrío. —¡Nunca haría 'de manitas' con Malfoy! Además _¿tirármelo?_ Un beso inocente y relaciones sexuales son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Comenzó a mirarse las uñas con sumo interés, apenas escuchando mi contraataque.

—Hablo en serio. — Agité la mano delante de su cara.

—Yo también, querida prima. — Respondió ella, golpeándome la mano. —Niégalo las veces que quieras. Pero nadie puede resistirse a Malfoy, sobre todo si se te insinúa de esa manera. ¡Es guapísimo, Rose, hermoso, magnífico, gallar-

—Mi vocablo no necesita más adjetivos, gracias. — La corté secamente, y estiré el cuello dejando que mi mirada vagara por el techo.

—Sí, pero te falta cordura ¡Hola! ¡Échale un vistazo al chico! Atractivo, rico e inteligente. ¡Me casaría con él en un nanosegundo! — Chilló Lily, golpeándome con mi propia almohada.

Presa del pánico, agarré la almohada con fuerza. —¡Argh, NO! ¡Si es tu marido, su padre se encontraría con el mío otra vez! ¡Y tendría que asistir a cenas familiares! ¡Y Merlín, incluso tenga que encontrármelo en la cocina de mi casa mientras hago mis famosas galletitas de Navidad, las de los botones púrpura, y, y-

Me detuve en mis exageradas divagaciones, cuando mis ojos se abrieron de puro pavor.

—¿Y? — Por supuesto, Lily encontraba esto espeluznantemente divertido.

—Influenciaría a mis futuros hijos, los- los enseñaría a sonreír de esa manera arrogante y a patear cachorritos.

—Rose. — Dijo la pequeña Potter en un tono serio y diplomático. —Te declaro oficialmente deficiente. Enhorabuena. ¿Podemos seguir ya con lo de antes? ¿Cómo es que casi te besa?

—Bien. — Respiré profundamente. —Pero prométeme que no hablarás más sobre casarte con él.

—Prometido.

Con un suspiro de resignación, comencé a contarle la historia.

·

·

·

Pasé el resto del día alegremente sentada en mi Sala Común. Aproveché que hacía un clima tormentoso para prepararme un chocolate caliente. Me sentía en Navidad. Observas el frío fuera, lo que te da más sensación acogedora dentro. También encendí la chimenea, lo que provocó un agradable y cálido resplandor que se extendió por toda la sala. Y como la temperatura está perfecta aquí dentro me he puesto unos boxers que Tony me dio una vez (me gusta dormir con ellos ¿vale?) y una camiseta blanca demasiado ancha. Acomodada en el sillón, traté de concentrar mi atención en el montón de trabajos que tenía delante.

El caso es que cuanto más tarea tengo, menos pienso en la noche anterior.

Porque ¿Puedes leer las letras grandes y rojas en mi frente? Sí, dicen GRAN ERROR.

Le he enviado a mi madre una carta contrastando ésta gran locura de error. Mi madre es guay, es una de estas madres que son estrictas y buenas pero a la vez se las arreglan para entender tus problemas de adolescente regida por hormonas descontroladas. Y aún así no creo que se lo tome bien. Hermione Granger es una de esas personas bondadosas que tienen piedad por todo el mundo, pero según lo que he percibido de varias conversaciones entre mis padres, detestan a los Malfoy.

Al parecer Draco Malfoy llamaba a mi madre _sangresucia_ y se burlaba de mi padre, la comadreja de Weasel, casi todos los días.

Y entonces el tío Harry le salvó el culo en la batalla final.

Por eso no creo en el karma.

—Diablos. — Una atractiva voz salió de la nada. —Mi compañera prefecta es un caso perdido.

Levanté la vista de mi trabajo de Pociones y me encontré con el objeto de mi miseria de pie frente a mí. Como si el olor repugnante de su perfume no fuera suficiente.

—Hola, Malfoy. — Saludé en mi tono más descortés. —Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sonrió amargamente. — No lo dudo, Weasley, ¿cansada de hablar sola? Esperaba que estuvieras sobria a estas horas, pero esto solo me confirma que ayer fue, sin duda, la primera vez que te emborrachaste.

Es bonito saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Así como que Scorpius Malfoy siempre será un estúpido, egoísta, exasperante e irritante serpiente, incluso después de haber pasado -me atrevo a decir- un buen rato juntos.

—Estoy segura de que no solo el alcohol me hizo vomitar.

—Sí, por eso estás tan bien ahora.

—Mira Malfoy. — Suspiré. —No tengo tiempo para esto ¿vale? Y te tengo que pedir algo.

Arqueando una ceja, me repasó con la mirada. —Pedirme?

De repente, fui consciente de mi ropa... o falta de ella.

_Tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, Weasley. ¿Recuerdas ese día que te vi en el cuarto de baño? En cuanto salí de allí tuve que darme una ducha fría. _El frío recuerdo me golpeó de nuevo. Eso fue lo que dijo.

—No es lo que piensas, Malfoy. — Rodé los ojos, ante su sonrisa. —Necesito que me prestes algo.

—¿Mi cuerpo? — Sugirió, infantil.

—Tus apuntes. — Le corregí de inmediato.

Hizo una mueca. —Hazme el favor de explicarme por qué tendría que dejártelos.

—Porque eres prefecto. — Respondí. No quería admitir en voz alta que sus apuntes serían los únicos que se equiparaban a los míos.

Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia mí. —¿Por qué no se los pides a Stephano? Apuesto a que está más que dispuesto a ayudarte.

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí. —Malfoy, si no fueras tú, diría que casi suenas como... un loco y posesivo novio celoso.

—Por suerte para mí, sigo siendo yo. — Contestó, mordaz.

Frotándome las sienes, presa del cansancio, le contesté: —¿Me los puedes dejar, por favor?

—No, no. Dame una buena razón.

—Porque fue tu culpa que me emborrachara ayer. — Traté de sonar convincente, pero aquella afirmación se asemejaba más a una pregunta.

Resopló. — Ya te di veinte galeones, te recuerdo.

—Apestas, Malfoy. — Fruncí el ceño. —¿No te hartas de ser tan idiota?

—No suelo ser amable, Weasley, y menos con gente como tú.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido. —¿Tú no te cansas de ser tan zorra todo el tiempo? — Escupió con odio.

—¿Zorra? — Exclamé, dolida. —¿Me acabas de llamar zorra? — Debía mantener la calma en situaciones como estas, pero su acusación había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Scorpius Malfoy alias el mujeriego más deseado del castillo me acababa de llamar puta por toda su cara bonita.

—Eso acabo de decir, Weasley, porque es lo que eres. — Gruñó de nuevo, perdiendo la calma también.

—Te estás pasando de hipócrita. — Grité. —Ayer era una estrecha y hoy soy una puta ¿no? Además acusándome de algo en lo que tú eres experto."

—Te consideraba una mojigata hasta los recientes acontecimientos ¡casi besas al mejor amigo de tu novio! Eso es caer bajo, Weasley, incluso para alguien tan miserable como tú! — Gritó Malfoy, con la cara notoriamente roja.

Salté del sofá y le lancé un libro a la cabeza. —Vete a la mierda, Malfoy, ¿qué pasa? ¿te has encaprichado conmigo?

Por desgracia tiene buenos reflejos y cogió el libro al vuelo para después estrellarlo contra el suelo. —Escúchame atentamente, porque pareces retrasada. — Se acercó peligrosamente. —Nunca, jamás, ni en un universo paralelo me sentiría atraído por alguien como tú. La única razón por la que me afecta este tema es porque me preocupo por Stephano ¡se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú!

—¡No me lo puedo creer! — Grité con exasperación.

—¡Pues empieza a creértelo! — Me lanzó una mirada envenenada. Giró sobre sus pies con un movimiento de su capa y camino hacia su habitación, dejándome atrás con la boca medio abierta.

Respira, Rose, _Respira_.

Tardé aproximadamente sesenta minutos en calmarme.

·

·

·

Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente -mucho mejor que la última vez- supe de inmediato que o bien Malfoy ya se había largado o continuaba dormido. Mejor para mí, no tendría que encontrarme con su cara de basilisco mañanero.

Al salir del baño, vi algo en la mesa de la Sala Común que no dejé allí cuando me fui a dormir. Cuando acorté la distancia que me separaba de la mesa me di cuenta de lo que era.

Los apuntes de Malfoy.

_Para mí._

* * *

¡Más insultos y odio! ¿No esperaríais que Scorpius se enternecería, verdad? Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: tendremos noticias sobre Albus, Louis y STEPHANO.

¿Qué os parece? ¿review?


	9. Nueve

Disclaimer: Nunca he puesto esto porque me parecía que estaba claro. Nada me pertenece ¿ok? ¿ok? ¿ok? Yo solo manejo los personajes de Rowling a mi antojo y los vuelvo a colocar en su sitio, y ella no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hacen a sus espaldas.

¡Que aproveche!

* * *

**NUEVE**

Buenas noticias.

Con los apuntes de Malfoy no me he quedado atrás en Transformaciones. Puede que sea un idiota negligente el 99.9 % del tiempo, pero a la hora de asentar las palabras de un profesor es el segundo mejor. Por desgracia, gozar de un portentoso talento para escribir no lo hace mejor persona.

Lo que, en consecuencia, me lleva a las malas noticias.

Me siento incómoda desde que le pedí los malditos apuntes. Y también me siento estúpida por sentirme incómoda por pedirle los malditos apuntes a un niñato insoportable, además, dicho niñato intentó besarme hace dos días. Y me siento retrasada por sentirme estúpida por ello, porque me recuerda a mi falta de atractivo, lo cual, por ende, me incomoda, y vuelta a empezar.

¡Por Merlín!

Soy como uno de esos alcohólicos atrapados en un círculo vicioso; una espirar fuera de control; el eterno retorno.

(Mis sentimientos, por el alcohol, eso es.)

Y si esto no es suficiente, tengo otra mala noticia.

¿Sabéis que mi primera clase del día es Transformaciones? Que es, además –junto con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- la única clase a la que Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin atendemos juntos. Así que Albus, Louis, Zabini, Malfoy y yo íbamos a estar sentados bajo el mismo techo.

Lo que quiere decir que me tengo que enfrentar al albino.

Hasta puedes escuchar la atmósfera de tensión y aflicción chisporroteando cerca de tu oído.

Atroz.

Lo sé.

Pero bueno, ¡todavía no he acabado! No, no, por supuesto que no. Las malas noticias siempre se desencadenan unas tras otras. Es una de las leyes de la naturaleza, como la de los imanes opuestos que se atraen. No se puede evitar.

La tercera parte del episodio de RWDHSUADEOV (Rose Weasley Debió Haber Sido Una Asesina Despiadada En Otra Vida) es que me estoy enfrentando a la primera y segunda parte del episodio yo sola. Sí, sola. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. si tus dos supuestos mejores amigos están en la misma clase. Oh, bueno, digamos que ambos han encontrado una nueva presa junto a la que sentarse. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para conquistarla que en mitad de una clase?

¡Es tan romántico!

(Tsk, no.)

—Eh, Weasley.

Aparté la mirada de Louis, Albus y Malfoy para cegarme inmediatamente con la nívea sonrisa de Zabini.

Por Merlín, deberían prohibir esa sonrisa.

—Ah, hola Zabini. — Saludé, gratamente sorprendida.

Instaló sus libros al lado de mi mesa. —¿Está ocupado?

—No. — Respondí sin vacilar, lanzándole una mirada a Albus y Louis.

Se sentó a mi izquierda y me guiñó el ojo. —Genial. Sé cómo te sientes, por cierto. Mi mejor amigo también me ha dado larga.

Seguí su mirada y comprobé que, en efecto, Malfoy estaba separando la silla de su derecha para que una Gryffindor se sentara. ¿Gryffindor? Por Merlín. ¿Qué ha pasado con la infame rivalidad Gryffindor/Slytherin?

Supongo que no se aplica cuando se trata de una rubia de bote con tetas de silicona.

—La confundirían con su hermana, — Susurré distraídamente, sin apartar los ojos de la pareja. — si su pelo no fuera tan falso.

La sonrisa de Zabini se ensanchó y me miró con diversión. —Ha estado con otras mejores. Y hablando de eso, mira la cara de Violetta. Lista para descuartizar.

Volví la cabeza para fijarme en la expresión de Violetta; había dado en el clavo. Parecía querer clavarle cuchillos con la mirada. Y lo que más me molesta es que me siento extrañamente identificada con ella. Siempre he sabido que Malfoy es un mujeriego insensible con el corazón congelado, ¿pero no creéis que se está pasando?

¡Que casi me besa el domingo pasado!

(Echo en falta un 'por desgracia' en esa frase.)

—Es un cretino, después de todo. —Murmuré, sombría.

Zabini sacudió la cabeza suavemente. —No tanto.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entró en la clase, así que la cerré de inmediato, abrí ms libros y comencé a leer los apuntes de Malfoy. La directora asintió con satisfacción, cuando pasó por nuestra mesa. Le sonreí cortésmente y seguidamente me centré en la lección de hoy… hasta que Zabini siseó a mi lado, llamando mi atención.

—Weasley. — Susurró. —¿Son los apuntes de Scorpius?

Oh, que bien.

Solo atraigo a tíos que reconocen la letra de su mejor amigo.

—Mmmm…— Murmuré incoherentemente.

Zabini me miró curioso, con una profunda arruga grabada en la frente. —¡Es increíble! ¡A mi casi nunca me las deja!

Parpadeé, y en respuesta le eché otra ojeada a Malfoy, que le estaba sonriendo encantadoramente a la tetas de silicona, cuyas defensas ya se habían derruido, por el aspecto de la misma.

Al instante, volví la mirada de nuevo a Zabini, sintiendo como una cierta amargura comenzaba a brotar en mi estómago.

—Me pone enferma, lo detesto.

Zabini rió con disimulo y yo di por terminada la conversación.

·

·

·

—No os pienso hablar.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que se derramaron de mi boca cuando vi los rostros suplicantes de Albus y Louis aparecerse delante de mis ojos, después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla a Zabini para despedirme en clase de Transformaciones.

—¡Venga! — Exclamó Albus. Parecía tan… _él mismo_, que me ponía nerviosa. Con el pelo ondulado (que ni siquiera creo que se hubiera peinado) y aquella ropa tan desinteresadamente escogida y combinada.

Flanqueando mi otro lado, Louis, el rubio de cara de porcelana apoyó una mano desenfadada en mi hombro. —¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? Parecías contenta con ese Zabini a tu lado.

Le aparté la mano con un tortazo y volví a presionar mi boca en una delgada línea, mientras seguía caminando por delante de ellos con seguridad y firmeza.

—¡Rooooooose, no seas aguafiestas! —Podía imaginarme a Albus lloriqueando a mi espalda.

Louis, siendo el perrito faldero que es, imitó al niño del pelo embarullado. —Tío, vamos a dejarla en paz. Y Rose, no estás siendo justa. Teníamos negocios pendientes.

_Negocios._

Así es como lo llaman.

¿No queréis estrangularlos?

Fingiendo no escuchar su vago intento de arreglar las cosas, mantuve los ojos en el pasillo ante mí, con la nariz inclinada bien alta. No estoy tan enfadada, por supuesto. Solo quiero comprobar hasta qué extremo llegarían por mi perdón. Por ejemplo: tratarme como una princesa por un día, o…

—¡Si nos perdonas te compro caramelos de limón! — Albus no solía ser muy creativo.

Louis, enterado de la nueva estrategia, siguió por el camino de Albus. —¡Y ranas de chocolate! ¡Todas las que quieras!

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios. Me concedí unos pasos más hasta que decidí girarme y dedicarles una última mirada amenazadora. —Si no cumplís vuestra promesa pienso enviarle una lechuza a tía Ginny y tía Fleur.

—¡No tienes agallas! — Ambos me miraron aterrados.

Sonreí de lado inspirándome en la sonrisa tan característica de Malfoy. —Si tengo.

—¡Eso es chantaje! ¿Sabes lo que… — Louis se detuvo abruptamente. —Oye ¿habéis oído eso?

—¿El qué? — Preguntamos Albus y yo simultáneamente.

Louis se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para que nos calláramos y señaló el pasillo.

—_¿De qué coño hablas? _— La voz sonaba lejana, pero alta, clara y sobre todo familiar, suave, indignada y… rica. Louis y Albus me miraban significativamente así que asumí que no fui la única que reconoció a Zabini.

Otra voz suave y rica se escuchó a través del pasillo, pero mucho más altanera que la anterior. —_No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Stephano, sabes de lo que estoy hablando_.

Sin lugar a dudas, el acento punzante de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Oh, oh, problemas en el paraíso. — Murmuró Albus ocurrentemente, chocándole la mano a Louis.

Entorné los ojos ante su comportamiento pueril, pero no pude evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

(Entendiendo 'exceso' por 'un poco')

—_Sí, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar. _— La indignación aumentaba en el tono de Zabini.

—_¿A dónde quiero llegar? Por Merlín, más claro el agua. _— Malfoy parecía molesto de verdad.

Solo nos faltaba una cámara para que Albus, Louis y yo nos pareciéramos a esos turistas japoneses que se aglomeran alrededor del Big Ben.

—_Joder, Scorpius. _— Habló Zabini de nuevo. —_Es que a ti no te incumbe lo que haga o no con Rose Weasley_.

Dos cabezas se volvieron hacia mí con un audible chirrido.

Posé mi mirada en el suelo.

—_¿Estás ciego?_ — Malfoy estaba indudablemente enfadado. —_Si te gustan tanto las pelirrojas insoportables, podrías haber elegido a la más joven ¿cómo se llama? ¿Loly? ¿Lily? O algo así. Me han dicho que es una fiera en la cama_.

Albus y Louis apretaron los puños, pero los sostuve por los hombros antes de que decidieran ir a arrancarle la cabeza de basilisco a Malfoy, o incluso peor, arrancarle la cabeza al _basilisco_ de Malf¡Rose, no divagues y concéntrate! La cosa acaba de ponerse interesante.

Aunque mi orgullo haya sido pisoteado.

Pero esa es otra historia.

—Odio a ese gilipollas. — Susurró Albus entre dientes peligrosamente.

Sin embargo, captó el mensaje de mi mano en su hombro y se relajó, dejando caer sus intentos de irle a renovar la cara a Malfoy. Aunque sería lo justo (su atractivo es altamente ilícito), pero soy prefecta y tengo que poner límites en alguna parte.

Incluso aunque se vea dañado mi ya mencionado orgullo.

—_¿Sabes lo que no entiendo?_ — Zabini sonaba bastante irritado. —_¿Por qué estás enfadado y tratas de que la vea como a una mojigata fea y aburrida? Nadie piensa eso de ella ¿sabes? Así que, por Merlín, haznos un favor a todos y deja de incordiar_.

Zabini, que entrañable por tu parte.

Desafortunadamente, Malfoy no opina lo mismo que yo. _—¿Cómo que incordiar? Solo te estoy diciendo que no deberías bajar así el listón, tío, ¿qué diría tu madre?_

—_¿Ahora estás hablando de la sangre? _— Preguntó Zabini, subiendo el tono de voz.

Algo me dice que se está hartando de Malfoy.

Pero eh, es normal, estamos hablando de Malfoy.

—_Por supuesto que no._ — La voz de Malfoy sonó demasiado débil. —_Sabes que mis padres superaron ese problema hace mucho tiempo, así que no toques el puto tema. Solo lo he dicho porque tu madre tiene buen gusto, y si buscas buen gusto en el diccionario no te va aparecer la cara de Weasley_.

—_Rose está bien, Scorpius. Es guapa, elegante, simpática y educada, así que no, mi madre no tendrá ningún problema con ella._ — Espetó Zabini.

Oh, gracias cariño, tu tampoco estás mal.

—_¿Desde cuándo eres un puto romanticón, Stephano?_

—_Desde que tú te convertiste en un entrometido hijo de puta._

Los tres no pudimos evitar sonreír.

—_Touché._ — Dijo Malfoy, sorprendentemente natural, de repente. —_Pero deberías buscar algo mejor. Quizás si le pidieras a Weasley unas clases… tiene una lengua repugnante._

Para nuestra sorpresa, escuchamos la risa amortiguada de Zabini.

—_Ahora en serio Scorpius, a ti no te importa que salga con Rose ¿Verdad?_

Albus y Louis me tiraban de las mangas como niños de cinco años.

Se me "olvidó" contarles lo de mi cita con Zabini.

—_Hmpf._ — Escuchamos la respuesta de Malfoy después de un minuto. —_Supongo que no. Pero ten cuidado, puede ser asexual o muy peluda._

Oculté una exclamación de sorpesa… ese… ¡ese cretino, arrogante, alelado y torpe!

—_Claro, tío._ — Zabini reía a carcajadas. De hecho, su risa sonaba extrañamente alta.

Como muy cercana.

Como a pocos metros de distancia.

Pero de verdad, como…

—¿Weasley?

Malfoy y Zabini en persona me miraban boquiabiertos. Pronunciaron mi nombre al mismo tiempo, solo que Malfoy lo escupió como si fuera veneno y Zabini parecía haber entrado en un shock nervioso.

—Hola, Zabini. — Dije alegremente, siendo incapaz de confesar, que no solo yo, si no mis dos mejores amigos, habíamos estado espiándolos en su casi-discusión.

Sus perfectas facciones se relajaron instantáneamente. —Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

Louis resopló escandalosamente, Albus chasqueó la lengua y Malfoy bufó.

Los miré con fastidio para después sonreír inocentemente a Zabini. —¿En serio?

—Sí. — Asintió. —Le estaba contando a Scorpius lo de nuestra cita del sábado.

—Bueno, es más de lo que Rose nos ha contado ¿verdad?— Comentó Albus, acusadoramente.

Louis asintió frenéticamente. —Sí, eso duele, Rose.

Ahá… incómodo.

Pero la cosa es que no les estoy prestando atención, porque, francamente, el muchacho pálido al lado de mi tan famosa cita del sábado me está perforando con la mirada, con esos intensos ojos claros que me desconciertan de una manera que nunca creí posible.

_¿No te cansas de ser tan zorra todo el tiempo? ¡Casi besas al mejor amigo de tu novio! ¡Eso es caer bajo, Weasley, incluso para alguien tan miserable como tú! La única razón por la que me afecta este tema es porque me preocupo por Stephano ¡se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú! _Su venenosa voz repiqueteaba en mi conciencia. Sostuve su mirada, y apuesto a que pudo ver la culpa en mis ojos, apuesto a que podía leer todo lo que expresaban mis ojos, seguro que lo nota porque me estoy mordiendo el labio. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romper el contacto visual, pero no lo rompí, porque no se merece esa satisfacción.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarte en vez de ignorarnos, Rose.

Parpadeé unas diez veces.

Esa voz no sonó dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué hay que explicar, Louis? — Pregunté un poco aturdida, mientras Malfoy miraba hacia otro lado. Al fin.

—Que estáis saliendo. — Respondió, señalando a Zabini con el pulgar.

Me encogí de hombros. —Solo es una cita, no es como si me propusiera matrimonio u otra cosa…

—Tú espera y verás… — Murmuró Malfoy.

Mis primos y yo le lanzamos una mirada asesina.

—Si llegas a hacerle daño… — Comenzó Albus, amenazadoramente, cambiando de repente su mirada a Zabini.

Éste alzó ambas manos. —No voy a hacerle nada…

—¿Ya hemos terminado con esta mierda de la fraternidad sobre-protectora? — Malfoy interrumpió a su amigo innecesariamente.

—Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes. — Contraatacó Louis, con el rostro teñido de ira.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. — Espetó Malfoy. —Y créeme, no estaría aquí si no tuviera una conversación pendiente con esa maraña pelirroja de tu lado.

—Lo que tú digas. — Interfirió Albus, claramente molesto. —Me voy a comer, ¿te vienes, Louis?

—Sí, voy. ¿Rose? — Louis me tendió la mano. Tentador.

—¿Estás sordo, Weasley? — Gruñó Malfoy. —Tengo que hablar con ella. Cosas de prefectos que no entenderías.

—Muy bien, pero como le hagas alg…

—Piérdete, idiota. Sólo porque tú serías tan estúpido de hechizar a alguien en medio del pasillo con un puñado de testigos alrededor no significa que yo lo vaya a hacer.

Entorné los ojos. —¡Por Merlín, Malfoy, cierra el pico! Zabini, Albus, Louis, iros. Bajaré en unos minutos.

Ellos me obedecieron a regañadientes. Zabini se despidió de mí con otro beso en la mejilla, mientras que Albus y Louis me abrazaron fugazmente, para después salir acelerados hacia el Gran Comedor –probablemente sus estómagos habían tomado el control sobre sus cerebros-

—¿Qué pasa? — Me di la vuelta para encarar a Malfoy… y deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo hecho; se encontraba de pie muy cerca de mí.

Me miró con suficiencia cruzándose de brazos. —Ni se te ocurra contarle a Stephano lo que pasó, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. — Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él. Me removí incómoda debido a su cercanía. — Pero ¿por qué mentirías?

Alzó una ceja. —Tengo mis razones y no son de tu incumbencia.

—Vale. — Bufé, aún inquieta por lo cerca que estaba sin ningún motivo.

¡Merlín! ¡Es que es un imbécil! Lo está haciendo con el único propósito de exasperarme.

Lo peor es que está funcionando.

—Además — Se pasó la lengua por esos bien formados labios. —Tenemos una reunión esta tarde.

Mis ojos no querían abandonar su boca.

¿Por qué demonios se la humedecía tanto?

Estaba consiguiendo distraerme, sinceramente.

(Y por lo tanto, sulfurarme. No debería ser una distracción; nunca lo había sido.)

—¿Weasley? — Susurró, cuando no reaccioné.

Di un paso atrás, algo atolondrada, y me aclaré la garganta. —Ah, sí, ¿en el despacho de McGonagall?

—Obviamente. — Respondió con un tono musical, claramente burlándose de mí. —A las tres en punto. No es que quiera verte allí pero ve. De lo contrario me echará la culpa por no haberte avisado.

—Claro. — Me apresuré a responder y comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás. —Nos vemos allí.

Di la vuelta sobre mis pies y comencé a caminar lo más calmada y lentamente que pude, para no dejar en claro lo que me urgía salir de allí lo antes posible. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero de repente, Malfoy ha empezado a confundirme. ¿Cómo lo hace? No tengo ni idea. Nada ha cambiado. Él me odia y el sentimiento es completamente mutuo. Discutimos y peleamos. Cada uno cava la tumba del otro.

'_¡Pero lo retaste a besarte, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Lily!'_ Una vocecita chillona surgió en el fondo de mi cabeza.

No mires atrás, Rose, no mires atrás.

Antes de girar la esquina no pude evitarlo; miré atrás. Y él seguía allí de pie, como una estatua, con una expresión indescifrable, mirándome directamente a los ojos desde la distancia. El alto, delgado e innegablemente guapo de Scorpius Malfoy... ¡ugh! Me entran ganas de arrancarme la melena.

Rompí a correr tan pronto como desaparecí de su vista.

* * *

¡Gracias infinitas por todo el apoyo! Siento que tardé demasiado en actualizar, me surgieron problemillas, además estoy con un constipado... pero bueno TA CHÁN (?) otro (cortito) capítulo. Iba a contestar los reviews pero el tiempo escasea así que en general: gracias por el apoyo que me dais y bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras, a Hogwarts. Tensión, tensión, tensión, eso es lo que veo entre Rose y Scorpius ¿Seguís opinando que Zabini oculta algo? interesante teoría.

¡22 personas siguen la historia! ¡Esto merece una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres! Scorpius se encargará del Whisky de Fuego. ¡Estáis todos invitados!

juli - Blanca - alemalfoy02 - bellaen3D2 - Syntya - Neri Dark - Katherin Dombly - gina lara - Diluz - Negrilu - I'm Vale - lulupopotterwgl - DreamsN'Ruins - Cari Cazal - Alex Rose Love - cielo12 - danidanidani - Emira M - memoriesofkagome - Shinee - Leny - MrsLGrint - Sasha2121 - Libete - Marian Dominguez - C.G.G.T - Samanta Black - Nana Granger W - maxima 98 - milshakebanana - Lady Maring - camih - Giraluna - curlie

Los reviews son bienvenidos, como siempre.


End file.
